The Marked Ones
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Dumb name i know. But this is a combintion of stories of Max Goof and Peg. Naruto and Jessica Rabbit. Harry Potter and his Harem. If you like please review
1. Max1

I Don't Own These Characters

The snow was coming down heavily. It had been snowing for nearly five straight hours. In the last two hours the snow had gone from small flakes that dusted the windshield, to large, wet flakes that forced the pickup's wipers to work overtime just to keep the windshield clean.

Nineteen year old Max Goof son of Goofy sat in the driver's seat, staring at the deserted highway, and gripping the steering wheel like his life depended on it.

Peg Pet, his best friend's mom, sat in the passenger seat. Her face was filled with worry and fear. A small bruise was on her forehead, just above her right eye. "How much further do we have to go?" She asked.

Max glanced at his friend pretty mom for a brief moment. He had always loved Peg. She was like the mother he never had when he was little. "We will be there in about two or three hours."

"Two or three hours," Peg exclaimed in dismay. "Max, the drive from my house to yours usually takes five hours total. We've already been on the road for over five hours."

"Yes, but that's when the roads are clear, and I can do sixty five. With six inches or more of snow on the ground, I am forced to drive a lot slower. The snow fall has forced me to slow down a lot in the last two hours. I'm driving as fast as I can without wrecking."

Peg shook her head in dismay. "I know you are. I'm sorry. It's just that the snow is getting deeper with each passing hour. I'm worried that we'll be stranded out in the middle of nowhere."

"This heavy snow is making it a little hard to see the road. Don't worry. We won't be stranded. I know this highway like the back of my hand. It's a good thing too, because half the time I'm steering by memory. The snow is so deep I can't see the ditches."

"I wish you hadn't told me that," Peg groaned."

"We're going to be alright," Max replied in a soothing tone. "I've driven this highway dozens of times. This isn't the first time I've driven it in heavy snow either."

"This is my prick of a husband's fault," Peg grumbled. "If Pete had kept his cock in his pants like a husband is supposed to, I wouldn't have left him, and your parents wouldn't have asked you to come get me." Peg stared at the heavy snow. "And we wouldn't be driving in a freak spring blizzard."

"Dad never said why you didn't drive your car to our house."

Peg looked at her son's friend. "Last night, I caught Pete coming out of a motel with his twenty two year old secretary. I was driving home from my yoga class when I saw them leaving their room. The tramp was all over Pete. I was so upset I didn't notice that I had veered off the street. I hit a light post head on. My car's front end is completely caved in."

"I take it the small bruise on your forehead is from the airbag."

Peg nodded. "Those airbags hit you in the face pretty hard. Anyway, Pete saw the accident. He tried to calm me down, but I was so mad that I began screaming at him in the middle of the street. I told Pete that I never wanted to see him again. I told him not to bother coming home. Then I took a cab home, leaving my car wrapped around the light pole. When I called your dad last night, he wanted to send you after me immediately. I wish I'd let her send you last night instead of insisting you wait until this morning to leave your house. We wouldn't be stuck in this mess if you had. But who knew this snow storm would hit? It's the middle of May. Winter is supposed to be over."

Peg closed her eyes and let her head flop back against the bucket seat. "Damn that Pete."

Max snuck a quick peek at Peg's shapely legs that her pants held tightly like a second skin then at her breast inside her tank top sweater as she continued to rant about her husband. He knew he shouldn't be checking his friend's mom body out, but he couldn't help himself. Max loved looking at her. He was glad that she'd worn her summer outfit that showed off her sexy body.

Peg opened her eyes, and then turned her gaze to Max, forcing him to look back at the road. "Hell, who am I kidding? I've known Pete was cheating on me for months. It's been at least six months since he's touched me. He is always staying late at the office or playing with the kids. Of course that's code for he's in a motel fucking his secretary."

Hearing Peg cuss this much was different for Max.

Normally Peg hardly ever swore. To hear her say things like prick, cock, and fuck was new to the young man.

Max once again glanced at Peg.

She was obviously hurt by what her husband had done.

Max felt bad for the woman.

Peg had always been Max's favorite woman.

Unlike his parent's other friends, who hardly ever spoke to him when the family got together, Peg would always take the time to talk with Max.

Peg was an incredibly sweet woman. At thirty four, she was also drop dead gorgeous. Her brown hair hung just to her shoulders, outlining her pretty face. She had an amazing body. Her breasts were large and well developed. Even though she was a D cup, her breasts hardly sagged at all.

Max suspected it was because she was perfect for having kids.

Peg's waist wasn't tiny, but she wasn't overly thick either. Her waist was around twenty seven inches. Her hips were round, and her ample butt cheeks begged to be squeezed. She had long, shapely legs that excited Max to no end whenever she wore short skirts, or dresses. Peg's dresses and skirts were usually tight and short.

Max on the other hand wasn't the most handsome young man you would ever meet. Like his dad, Max also look like a dog; It was that dog look that kept the girls away.

Because Peg had always been kind to Max, it didn't take him long to develop a huge crush on her.

After turning eighteen, the boy started having sexual thoughts about his sexy best friend's mom. He would frequently masturbate, while fantasizing that he was making love to the beautiful woman. He would envision her lying flat on her back with her sexy long legs wrapped around his waist, as he pounded her bottom out.

Peg loved her son's friend in spite of his dog like looks. She had always managed to see past his funny looking face to see the wonderful young man he is. Peg knew he had a serious crush on her; but she acted like she was unaware of his feelings. She didn't want her son to catch on, and chastise the boy for having inappropriate thoughts about almost family member, so she kept quiet.

It was starting to get dark, and Max was having even greater difficulty seeing the road. Even with headlights on bright, Max could barely see twenty feet in front of the pickup.

"Peg, I think we are going to need to pull over. It's too dark to see the road, and the snow is coming down even harder. If we keep driving at night, we will wind up in a ditch."

"Max, this highway is deserted. We haven't seen a single car since we got off the interstate. If we stop now we will be stranded."

"We won't be stranded. The truck has heavy duty snow tires, and it is a four wheel drive with a frame that sets high off the ground. There is an overlook a few miles ahead. The spot is wide, so we will be safe there. We'll stop and spend the night. We will continue on in the morning. Hopefully it will stop snowing by then. We can call Dad after we've stopped and let her know what we are doing."

"What if the snow gets too deep?"

Max shook his head. "Dad bought this truck for a reason. It would take two feet of snow to strand this baby. And even with the heavy snow fall, I don't think it'll get any deeper than a foot or so by morning."

"Where will we sleep?" Peg couldn't imagine sleeping in the cab of the pickup.

"There is a mattress in the camper shell. There are a couple of heavy quilts back there as well. We will stay nice and warm, trust me."

Peg remembered seeing the mattress when she had placed her suitcases in the camper shell.

The bunk bed mattress was narrow, but they would be able to sleep on it if they lay on their sides.

Peg wanted to continue driving, but she knew he was right.

It was becoming too dangerous to continue driving in the dark.

They had entered a mountainous region a little over an hour earlier. The road was becoming curvy, and there were numerous places where they could easily drive off a cliff to their deaths.

Peg sighed heavily. "You're right. We've got to stop. I hope Pete is happy with himself; the cheating bastard."

The overlook appeared ahead of them.

Max almost didn't see it. He eased the pickup onto the snow covered gravel and stopped the truck. He shut the engine off and turned off the headlights.

Peg looked out the passenger window. It was almost too dark to see the drop off next to the overlook. She could just barely make out the snow covered valley far below.

As they sat there, the snow started coming down harder.

"Max, the snow flakes are getting bigger."

"We'll be alright; trust me." Max pulled out his phone and handed it to Peg. "Why don't you give Mom a call while I get our mattress ready? Make sure you plug the phone into the cigarette lighter after you talk to Dad, or it will be dead by morning. The charger is in the console." He climbed out of the cab.

A blast of frigid wind shot through Peg for a moment before Max closed the driver's side door. She had brought a heavy coat, but it was packed in one of her suitcases. Because it wasn't that cold when they left her house, she'd put on a light jacket over her short dress.

The wet snow had started coming down so hard that Max's jacket and jeans were covered by the time he reached the tailgate. He could barely see ten feet in front of him.

As Peg spoke to goofy, Max brushed the snow off his clothes as best he could, and then climbed into the camper shell. He moved Peg's suitcases off the mattress.

A sheet had been put on the mattress a few months earlier. It was musty but Max knew they had no choice. The mattress was small, but if they snuggled up together, they should be able to sleep through the night.

The covers were lying on the mattress near the cab of the truck.

Being careful not to kneel on the mattress with his wet clothes, Max started spreading the quilts out. At that moment it occurred to the nineteen year old that he would be sharing a bed with Peg. He would be sleeping with the woman he'd wanted for years. The hope of making love to his best friend's mom instantly soared.

Peg wasn't feeling very good about herself. She needed reassurance that she was still a beautiful and sexy woman.

Max felt there was no one on Earth who could comfort her better. He would ease her pain, and at the same time, make her feel desirable again.

His cock twitched in his wet jeans. The young man immediately began to form a plan.

Peg finished talking to Goofy. She closed the flip phone. She got the charger out of the console and plugged the phone up. She then climbed out of the cab.

The cold blast of air went straight through her jacket, and blew right through her pants.

"Shit, it's cold," the lovely brunette exclaimed as she waded through the deep snow to the camper. "I should have worn better pants." She crawled into the low camper shell, and immediately pulled the door shut. She was covered with snow.

Max had just finished making the bed. He laid all three quilts on the bed, and immediately started stripping down.

"What are you doing?" Peg asked in surprise.

"My clothes are covered with snow. They will get the mattress wet. Sleeping on a wet mattress will make us sick."

"You aren't planning to sleep naked are you?" Peg felt slightly nervous.

"I'm keeping my underwear on," Max replied as nonchalantly as he could. We will never get to sleep wearing wet clothes. My jeans are already frozen from being out in that wind and snow."

Peg thought about their situation for few moments, and then decided that Max was right. She quickly stripped off her sweater, followed by her pants and shoes. She brushed the snow out of her hair and off her bare legs.

Max had already climbed under the quilts. He couldn't see much because of the semi darkened interior, but he could make out Peg's, shapely form as she undressed. His cock twitched again.

Peg had stripped down to her bra and panties.

Even though the small camper shell cut out the wind, Peg could feel the bitter cold caressing her bare skin.

She dove under the covers, and snuggled up against Max in an effort to get warm. Her bra straps were pressed against Max's bare chest.

Max could feel Peg's bottom pressing against his cock. He hoped that he didn't get an erection too soon, or she would sleep in the cab of the truck.

Peg could feel Max's cock touching her backside through their underwear. She felt uncomfortable lying with someone she almost raised as a son, but she knew they had no choice. They could either snuggle up under the quilts or freeze to death.

They lay there quietly for nearly a half hour. Neither could work up the courage to speak.

The quilts began to warm up, and eventually they were feeling warmer.

Max could tell that Peg was not comfortable with this sleeping arrangement. He desperately wanted to put her at ease so he could begin seducing her. Max knew Peg wasn't feeling very pretty at that moment, and that she needed someone to make her feel special again. He believed that if he handled her right Peg would give in to her need to feel loved again and she would surrender herself to him.

Max reached out and began stroking her damp hair. "Are you ok?" Max asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Peg sighed. "No, but I will be. I just need some time to get over what Pete did to me."

Max wrapped his arms around his friend's mom waist and held her tightly. "I can't believe Pete actually cheated on you. You are a beautiful and incredible woman. Why he would want to be with anyone else is beyond me."

Peg patted his arm. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

"I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. You really are beautiful."

Peg held onto her son friend's arm. A smile appeared on her face. "And you are a very sweet young man."

Taking a chance, Max slid his other arm under Peg's neck and wrapped it around her upper chest. He held her tight. "Are you beginning to warm up?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling much warmer. It was freezing when I first took off my clothes. But between the quilts and your body heat I'm feeling very cozy. We should be able to get a good night's sleep in here."

"I'm glad," Max replied. "I was a little nervous when you first crawled under the covers with me."

"Why were you nervous?"

Max paused before speaking. "I was afraid that you might think I would try to use this as an opportunity to take advantage of you."

Peg laughed. "Max, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I've known for a long time that you have a crush on me. Yet you've never once acted like anything but a gentleman towards me. I trust you completely."

Max hesitated for a second time before speaking. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I have more than a crush on you. I'm crazy about you. You are beautiful, sexy, and you're wonderful. You are my dream girl."

"And just how many girls have you used that line on while cuddled up on this mattress?" Peg asked in a playful tone.

"None," Max quickly replied. "I've never had a girl in here." His hold on Peg relaxed as he continued. "The truth is I've never been with a girl. I've never even been on a date."

Peg turned to face him. She couldn't see his face, but she could still see his silhouette. "You've never been on a date; not even one time?"

Max slowly shook his head. He knew his plan to make love to Peg had just fallen through.

She would never want him now.

"I guess I'm not the kind of guy that girls want to be with. They would rather be with handsome men than someone who looks like me." Max felt like a loser yet again. He couldn't even be suave enough to seduce the woman of his dreams.

Peg could hear the sadness in Max's voice. Her heart went out to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him hard.

Max returned her hug.

She lifted her lips to Max's ear. "I know you're not going to believe me, but one day you will find a girl who appreciates you for who you are. She will most likely be someone who is tired of the self centered men who only think of their own needs. She will want someone who is loving, giving, kind, and caring. She will want a man who makes her feel special. Max, she will want someone like you."

"You're the only girl I want Peg." The nineteen year old immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Peg caressed his cheek. "Don't be sorry. Right now that is exactly what I need to hear. It's nice to know that a man still wants me."

Max rose up on one elbow and gazed down at her form. He couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to. He had memorized every curve of her lovely features. "Sometimes I wish we weren't almost related. I could ask you out. I could maybe take you to dinner and dancing. I'm not much of dancer, but I'd learn for you. Hell, I would do anything for you if you were mine."

Peg's heart soared with joy at the words being spoken to her. For the first time in a long time a man was telling her that he would do anything to be with her. She began to cry.

Max believed he had once again said the wrong thing to the heart broken woman. He wrapped his arms around his friend's mom's neck and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'm not crying because you hurt my feelings. I'm crying because it has been far too long since anyone has said such things to me. Max, you've made me feel like a woman again. And I love you for it."

Max began caressing Peg's face. He wiped at her tears. He then pressed his lips to the bruise on her forehead.

Peg wrapped her arms around Max's shoulders and clung tightly to him. All the anxiety, pain, and frustration she'd been struggling with for the last several months came bubbling up to the surface. She began to sob uncontrollably.

Max held Peg, letting her release all of her pent up emotional pain.

She continued to cry until she was completely cried out.

Max held still, and let her cry until there were no more tears.

Peg was glad Max was there for her. She began stroking Max's back. At that moment she forgot that he was her son's friend. To Peg, Max was a man offering her love and kindness, which was something she desperately needed. She grasped his face and lifted his head. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. It was supposed to be a kiss of affection, but it quickly turned into a kiss of passion. She slid her tongue into Max's open mouth. She hungrily explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

Max moaned into Peg's mouth. His cock lurched to life as it began to harden. He rolled her onto her back. He eased his legs between hers, and settled his underwear covered cock against the gusset of her panties.

Peg lifted her spread legs, allowing Max's thick member to rest against her clit. She began to explore Max's body with her hands. She caressed his chest, sides, and upper back. She knew that what they were doing was wrong, but at that moment she didn't care. She wanted to be treated like a desirable woman.

And Max was more than willing to accommodate his sexy woman. He began to rub the underside of his shaft back and forth across Peg's clit. The sensation of his cock massaging her clit caused the middle aged woman to writhe in lust.

Peg wrapped her long legs around his thighs and clung to him for dear life. The combination of their new position and her silk panties rubbing against her clit increased the stimulation that Peg was experiencing.

She moaned into Max's mouth as he continued to stimulate her clit. After what seemed like a lifetime, Peg broke the kiss with her son's friend. "Max, that feels so fucking good. You are driving me crazy."

The quilts had slid down their bodies a little, but neither noticed the cold air caressing their upper torsos.

Max slid his hands beneath Peg's back and began to fumble with her bra strap. Having never removed a woman's bra, he failed miserably.

Being impatient to give her breasts to him, Peg reached behind her back and unsnapped the bra. She jerked it off, and cast it aside.

Max dipped his head down to Peg's exposed left breast and began sucking on her nipple. He was forced to scoot down a little to take nipple in his mouth. His new position brought the head of his underwear covered dick against the gusset of her panties.

Peg clung to the back of Max's head as he suckled on her sensitive nipple. "Suck my tits Baby, suck them hard," she moaned.

Max sucked as hard as he could on his beautiful friend mom's nipple. He ground the head of his dick against the entrance to her wet pussy. The young man was going wild with lust. He wanted to bury his cock in her body more than anything. Unable to wait any longer, Danny hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down. His cock head caught the waistband of his underwear for a second before popping free.

Peg knew Max intended to try and fuck her. She wanted it, but knew that if they took their lust there, that she would be doing something that could destroy his relationship with her son. "Max, wait," she said in a hoarse tone. "You can't fuck me. What we are doing is bad enough. But if I let you fuck me, we would be committing incest. If I took your virginity it would destroy our family. Besides, I'm not on the pill, and this is not the time of the month to have my cunt filled with a young man's sperm. If you came in me, you would most likely get me pregnant. Let's just keep doing this, ok?"

The homely young man was desperate. He wanted to fuck Peg more than anything. In desperation, he quickly asked. "Can I rub my cock against your bare pussy? I won't put it in. I'll just rub the shaft against your pussy lips."

Peg considered Max's request. She knew in her heart that once their underwear came off, the danger of going too far would increase dramatically, but she was sexually excited. Plus the temptation of feeling Max's bare cock rubbing against her exposed clit and pussy lips was too powerful to resist. "Alright, you can rub your cock against my pussy bareback. But you mustn't try to put your dick in me. You have to promise that you won't try to fuck me."

"I promise," Max replied in a ragged tone. He finished removing his underwear. He then slid his fingers into the waistband of Peg's panties, and tugged them off her round hips, and down her legs.

The quilts had slid completely off their torsos.

Max grabbed the hems of the quilts and pulled them back over his shoulders as he stretched out on top of her. He settled his hips between her spread thighs, and pulled the quilts up over their heads.

Peg wrapped her long legs back around her Max's upper thighs. She could feel the shaft of his thick member wedged between her pussy lips.

The head of his cock was resting against her swollen clit.

"Remember, you can't put it in me. Just rub your cock against my cunt."

Max resumed rubbing his shaft along Peg's pussy. He moved slowly so he wouldn't lose contact with Peg's pussy lips. His cock wasn't overly long, but it was thick. He had to use short strokes to keep his dick nestled between her cunt lips.

"This feels so fucking good," Peg moaned as she rocked against her son's best friend thick shaft. She reached down and grabbed his butt cheeks, and gave them a firm squeeze.

Max's cock was as hard as an iron rod. His entire body pulsated with lust.

Peg's bare pussy lips and clit felt incredible to the young virgin.

Max wanted Peg to be his first more than life itself. But he had made a promise not to fuck her.

The pair continued to rock back and forth, grinding their sex organs together.

With each backward stroke Max's cock would move a little lower onto Peg's labia until the tip briefly touched the entrance to her cunt.

"Be careful," Peg whispered to him.

"I'll be careful," Max promised. He continued to caress her vaginal entrance with the tip of his cock, but he was careful not to let it slip inside her.

Peg began to enjoy the little game of chicken the head of Max's cock was playing with her pussy.

Max could raise his hips slightly as the tip of his cock came into contact with her vaginal entrance, and drive his dick into her cunt any time he wanted.

The dangerous game was exciting Peg more and more with each stroke.

They slowly rocked back and forth, using one another's genitals for mutual masturbation.

Max's need to go faster began to take over. He gradually increased his pace.

Without realizing what she was doing, Peg increased the pace of her upward thrusts to match Max's urgent thrusts.

Before long the pair was rocking violently against one another.

It had been far too long since Peg had cum. Her body desperately needed it.

The underside of his shaft rubbed hard against Peg's engorged clit.

Her eyes grew wide, and her body suddenly stiffened. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Peg screamed as her body erupted in orgasmic bliss. "Max, you're making me cum. Fuck you're making me cum hard."

Max began to thrust harder against Peg's cunt lips. His cock head clipped the entrance to her cunt with each thrust. Max had gotten so caught up in dry humping Peg that he pulled his cock back too far.

His cock head immediately shifted position so that it was aimed right at the entrance to her cunt. Max thrust his hips forward.

Before either of them realized what had happened, Max's cock sank completely inside Peg's cum soaked pussy. His cock head forced her vaginal walls aside. He slid balls deep into Peg's hungry pussy.

Max froze. He'd gone too far. He had shoved his cock in Peg's cunt. "Oh shit."

Peg's eyes grew wide. She could feel Max's cock buried deep in her body.

His balls were resting against her ass cheeks.

Her body was still trembling from orgasmic bliss. "Fuck, what just happened?"

Without knowing what he was doing, Max rubbed the top of his shaft against that special spot just inside Peg's cunt.

The lust filled woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to cum again.

"I'm sorry Peg," the young man pleaded. "It was an accident."

Peg wanted to tell Max to pull out, but her body had other ideas. She clamped her vaginal walls down on her son friend's thick cock. "Fuck I'm cumming again."

"Do you want me to pull out?" Max hoped she would say no.

Peg's pussy felt too damn good for that to happen.

"No, not yet," she cried. "Let me cum first. Fuck I need this so bad." She tightened her legs around Max's upper thighs. Her body shook with lust.

Not knowing what else to do, Max began to fuck his friend's mom. He pulled his shaft out until only the head was inside her before shoving his dick back inside.

Peg wrapped her arms around her Max's neck and hung on for dear life. She pulled Max's cheek down next to her own, and clung to him tightly. The moment her second orgasm subsided, her body exploded yet again. "Three times," she mewed. "You've made me cum three times."

Max wasn't sure what to do. He knew he wasn't supposed to fuck Peg, but her cunt walls felt like velvet to the horny young man's cock.

"Fuck," Peg groaned. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Max rammed his thick cock into Peg's pussy again and again. His balls began to churn with the need to release his baby making sperm into her fertile womb. Max was so close to cumming that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. Max tried to pull out, but Peg had her legs locked around his thighs. He wasn't going anywhere until she let go.

"I'm gonna cum soon," he moaned into her ear. He knew it was dangerous to spill his seed in her fertile womb. "What do I do?"

Max's words sent her body deeper into a sexual frenzy. Peg was approaching yet another orgasm. She didn't care what happened. She didn't want Max to remove his wonderful cock until she came again. "Please, don't pull out. I need this too much. I can't believe I'm going to cum again."

Max felt his Peg's pussy tighten around his shaft. His dick was buried deep inside her cunt.

Peg's tight vaginal walls were squeezing his thick shaft.

Unable to hold off any longer, Max unloaded his thick sperm into Peg's fertile body.

Peg felt Max's thick cock swell inside her. She knew he was about to spill his seed in her, but she wasn't ready for him to pull out yet. She clung tightly to Max as the first jet of baby juice splashed against the back wall of her cunt. She began to cum yet again.

Max tried to withdraw his cock before he spilled any more seed into his Peg's fertile womb.

Peg raised her legs around Max's hips, and clamped them down so tight that he couldn't move. "Don't pull out," she whimpered as she shook from her fourth orgasm. "Please don't pull out."

Max fired millions of baby makers into Peg's receptive and fertile womb. His pelvis felt like it was coming apart at the seams.

Peg shook as she clung to her son's best friend . She knew she was being knocked up by Max yet all she could think of was how much she needed this.

They trembled and moaned together as their orgasms began to subside.

Max collapsed on top of Peg in complete exhaustion.

Peg clung to Max until her orgasm finally ran its course. Only then did she release her grip on his hips.

They lay together gasping for air.

Max finally raised his head and kissed his sexy Peg. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby."

Max tenderly kissed her cheeks. "I probably got you pregnant, didn't I?"

"Pete only once. Then again I've always suspected that Pete is incapable of getting me or anyone pregnant just got lucky on me once. Even though there is no guarantee it will happen, the chances are good that I will end up pregnant with your baby."

"Are you mad at me?"

Peg kissed Max. "I'm not mad at you. I sort of knew this could happen when I let you remove my panties. Hell, maybe I wanted it to happen? Max, if I do end up pregnant with your child, I don't want you to feel guilty."

Max caressed his lovely neighbor's cheek. "I really do love you."

Peg pressed her lips to Max's lips. Breaking the kiss she smiled up at him. "I love you too. Now, why don't we see if we can get that wonderful cock of yours hard, so you can fuck me again?"

"Peg, I really do want to fuck you. But every time I cum in you, it increases your chances of getting pregnant."

The beautiful thirty four year old whispered into his ear. "Baby, I don't care if you do knock me up. I need your wonderful cock buried in my pussy all night long. I'll worry about the consequences later."

They began again and this time neither held back. As Max pound into Peg's pussy like they were animals made for breeding. Peg held Max to her kiss with all the passion like her lips were made for him.

Their passion was so great that they made love throughout the night.

Each time Max dumped another load of sperm into Peg's fertile womb.

Peg had no doubt that she would be impregnated by Max. But her need to be loved and made love to overrode her good sense.

Sometime during the night, the snow stopped falling.

Just before dawn the next morning, the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms lips together. Max's cock buried in Peg's pussy where both belonged. But not before Max asked Peg a question.

"Marry me?"

Peg look at Max and without hesitation said

"Yes."

They woke up a couple of hours later.

Max climbed into the cab of his dad's truck, and called his Dad. He told her they would be home in a few hours.

Before leaving however, they made love again.

Max unloaded more baby juice in Peg's fertile womb.

They then got dressed, and headed for home.

The clouds had moved on during the night. The sun shone brightly on the ten inches of snow.

Peg could feel the millions and millions of sperm cells swimming around in her vagina when she moved her hips. She gazed lovingly at the young man who would be the father of her child.

Max wanted to make love to Peg one more time before they reached his parent's house.

Peg was more than willing to let him bury his dick in her again.

Being careful not to get the pickup stuck, he pulled the truck off onto a small side road.

They got on the bed of the truck they undressed Peg climbed onto Max's lap and bounce up and down while there tongues dance then Max laid her on her back and they fucked for nearly an hour.

Max filled his now feyonsa's womb with more baby makers.

Peg knew she shouldn't have let Max cum in her after the first time. But having his rich, potent, sperm splash against her cervix just felt too good to make him stop. She had no doubt in her mind that she would indeed become pregnant with his baby. But she didn't care. She felt loved and wanted.

Peg was right. She did become pregnant.

One of Max's sperm cells fertilized the egg in Peg's womb a few days later.

Not long after that a second egg that had dropped was fertilized.

Peg was going to give birth to fraternal twins.

The little girl would grow up to look like her mother.

The boy would take after his dad.

Peg got half of everything her husband owned in the divorce, including half the two hundred thousand dollars he had tucked away in a secret savings account. It took her lawyer all of two days to discover the secret account. She used the money to buy a four bedroom house in a different city. She didn't want to move back to the city where she'd spent all those years with her ex husband.

Max moved in with Peg. He told his parents that Peg would need someone to help her with the kids. Plus he'd have a better chance finding a job in the city.

One night Max was on his knees fucking his very pregnant soon to be wife from behind.

Peg was on her hands and knees, moaning with lust as her soon to be husband repeatedly rammed his thick cock into her swollen body. Suddenly her water broke.

Max pulled out as his women and lover shot fluids down the front of his thighs. "Shit, I think your water just broke."

Peg turned over and sat in the fluids. She had a look of frustration on her face. "It looks like our kids are ready to come out," she groaned in disappointment. "I just wish they had waited until after I'd cum before deciding to enter this world."

Max stroked his lover's cheek. "I'll make you cum as much as you want once you are able to have sex again."

Peg gave her lover a sexy smile. "Does that mean you're planning to fill my fertile womb with more of your sperm?"

"Do you want more kids?" Max asked.

"Hell yes, I want more kids. I love being pregnant. I want you to keep me knocked up until my womb dries up."

"Then I shall do my best to keep your belly swollen and full of our babies."

Max did indeed try his best to keep his lover pregnant.

By the time Peg was forty four, she had given birth four times.

Two of those births produced fraternal twins.

By the time Peg stopped getting pregnant, they had six kids running around the house. They had to sell their house and buy a larger home. But to them it was worth it.

Max's parents knew their son was the one impregnating Peg and approved of it.

The couple was very happy together.

Peg's only regret in life was she was no longer able to bear children. She loved being knocked up by her new husband and lover.

Most people cannot stand snowstorms.

But to Peg, snowstorms are a reminder of the night her son's best friend and lover had first filled her with his rich potent seed.


	2. Max2

At a restaurant sitting at one of the table wearing a suit sat a very sad Max Goof. Because three mouths ago Roxanne left... transferred to another school and had broken up with him. "This is stupid." Max thought. For three mouths Max didn't do anything but mop around. Which made Bobby feel bad for him. Max didn't know why he agreed to go on this blind date Bobby set up for him. But here he was, he then heard a voice that seems familiar behind him. "Um, hi are you Max?" Max straighten. "Well She here, buck up Max and Let's get this over with and maybe have alittle fun." He thought as he turn to face his date saying. "Yep, that's me. Nice to meet.." when he saw who his date was his last word was full of surprise. "You!"

Because standing there in purple dress was his best friend P.J mom. "Mrs. P?!"

Peg face was also full of surprise. "Wait you're the Max I'm supposed to meet??" Then Peg Giggles. "I can't believe my stupid friends set me up on a blind date with you Of all people." Max chuckled as well rubbing the back of his head. "Wow I haven't seen you in a very long time."

Peg smiled at Max and pointed her thumb to the door saying. "Since this is more a neighborly reunion, why don't we leave this stuffy place and go some where more fun." Max went over to her chair and pulled it out saying. "Why? We're already here. Let's enjoy our date Mrs.P." Peg look surprise at first then smiled again with a amuse look on her face. "Sure why not and please Max call me Peg."

They began their date. They talk about what was going on in their live. They laugh and joked. Max couldn't remember having this much fun on a date. Because both knew the other well.

Time skip later that night

Max and Peg were in Peg's building heading towards her apartment. "Yeah, since the divorce, Pistol's gone off to boarding school. And with PJ in college. I don't need much space anymore." They got to her door and she began looking in her purse for her keys. "It's been rather lonely, actually. To tell the truth, I'm glad to see a familiar face." Max raised a eyebrow a smile on his face and he said jokily. "Lonely? You the most beautiful woman I know. How come guys aren't beating down your door to date you?"

Peg look at Max with surprise. "... where did that come from?" Max realizing what he said blush and said in a embarrasses voice. "Well it might have come from that I had a crush on since we were neighbors." He gave a small laugh. "I'll stop talking now." Peg then smiled and look at Max thoughtfully. She then open the door. "Would you like to come inside?"

When they got in the apartment Peg closed the door and lock it. Max turn to her as move closer to him. "Huh? What are you-" he didn't finish because Peg grab his tie and yanked him forward her hands then held Max's head as her lips crash on to his.

Max was shock for here was his best friend's mom, his childhood crush and his date tonight kissing him passionately.

When Peg pulled away all Max could do was look into her eyes. "You have no idea how long it been since someone had called me beautiful. I'm so glad it was you Max you have become one handsome young man and if you want me I'm yours that is if you want a ol-..mmm."

Peg didn't get to finish say old for Max was kissing and she returned it both kissing like neither had do with anyone else. As they kiss Peg remove Max's suit, Tie and rip off his shirt running her hands over his chest. Max also remove Peg's dress revealing her hug breasts and pussy. Finally they separated for air and Peg lead Max by the hand towards the bed where she laid down in the middle spreading her legs.

"Eat me Max." She Said gazing at him with a seductive look. Max got between Peg's legs and gazed at her pussy for a moment then he clamp his mouth on it and started eating her out like a starving man. Peg's eyes widen cried out, gripping Max's head and writhing on the bed. "Oh Max It Feels So Good!" Max keep going then Peg gave another cry and Came in his mouth and he drank it up. After regaining her breath Peg Said.

"Now it's my turn. Lay on the bed Maxy." Once Max was on his back Peg undid his belt and pulled down his pants. She gave a gasp when she saw the 12 inches cock between Max's legs. "Max you are better then Pete in every way."

"Thanks." Said Max as Peg grip his member gently stroking it occasionally fondling his balls. "Tell me a fantasy of yours Max?" Asked Peg as began to lick his cock. Max blushed but answered. "We I was little I had this dream of stealing away from Pete and marrying you."

Peg kiss his tip. "And was this fantasy formed when ever you would watch me through your window?" Max blink blushing hard as he realized that Peg knew about his peeping Tom moments. "Yes." He said in a low voice. Peg then took his tip into her mouth and slowly going up and down his member going farther with every pump. Soon she had all his cock in her mouth. "Oh Peg!" Said Max Then Peg move haft way and put her giant breasts on ever side of his member. Then Peg started to pump again with both her mouth and breasts. Max moan as he watch her give him a better blowjob then Roxanne had ever given him and it wasn't long before he announced that he was going to cum. Peg keep going and soon Max cum shot into her mouth, down her throat and leak out on to her breasts.

After finishing cleaning the cum off her and Max's cock with her mouth the two gazed at each other know what was going to happen. Soon enough Peg was above Max his cock tip at her entrance while her breasts were in front of his face. "I want you in me Max now!"

Peg began sink Max's cock into her moaning with pleasure. "Your bigger than any lover I have had Max!" Getting more turn on by those words than all the things they done so far Max grab Peg's breasts and started to suck on her nipples. Finally Max was all in Peg all the way to her womb. Then Peg started riding her lover while he switch from one breast to the other then he took both her nipples in his mouth and started thrusting upwards his hands on Peg's ass.

Peg moans got loader as she was feeling something other then pleasure something that she thought she had with Pete but this was completely different. Soon Max mange to Said with Peg's nipples still in his mouth. "I'm going to cum Peg!"

"Cum Inside Me Max! Fill My Womb With Your Seed!" Screamed Peg as they continued for lust was in control and it wasn't going back down. Soon both gave a Cried as they both Came. Max shot gallons of his babymakers into his best friend's mom womb while she came all over the boy she had watch grow up like a son cock.

Afterward both were breathing hard then Peg Said. "I love you Max Goof, I'm yours."

Max blink then he pulled Peg into another passionate kiss before saying. "And I love you to Peg." Soon they were at it again doing many positions throughout the night.

Next day

Max and Bobby were aprocehing the collage. "You sure seem a lot happier now, man. How was you date?" Max smiled at his friend. "It was great man. I owe you one." Then suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Hey Max!" They turn and Bobby Asked. "Woah dude who's that?"

Max smiled widen as he said as Peg dress in her pink sweater and white pants was coming towards them. "That's my date."

When she got to them Max Asked. "Peg what are you doing here?" Peg smiled. "I'm a student here. Since I have to go back to work. I have to improve my skillset." She then lean in to give Max a kiss on his nose. "What luck. Seems we'll be seeing a whole lot of each other from now on."

And they did. They continued their relationship though quietly not wanting things to get complicated with say like PJ. Though that change after Max won a championship skating contest and before a thousand people and cameras Peg came up to Max and kiss him. That would be surprise enough but Max made it more shocking when he pulled out a ring and asked Peg to marry him. Her answer was of course yes. They had wonderful wedding and after college Max score a great job and became a farther.

And they live happily ever after.


	3. Naruto1

How could Naruto know that associating with Roger Rabbit would cause him so much strife. It all started with some stupid patty cake photos that Naruto took of his wife Jessica Rabbit and old man Acme. Now Naruto found himself having to figure out who frame Roger Rabbit. It was giving Naruto a headache.

As Naruto was taking a shower head his door open and a voice that Naruto recognized spoke. "Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto put on his pants and exited his bathroom. He look around and saw Roger's wife Jessica Rabbit the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen other than one other. Jessica was hold a mirror up look at him through the reflection. "You got the wrong idea about me Mr. Uzumaki. I'm a pawn in this just like Roger. Can you help me find him? Just name your price and I'll pay it."

"Yeah I'll bet you would. You need the rabbit to make the scam work." Said Naruto no confidence. Though he was started to get hard. Jessica turn to him. "No, no. I love my husband. You got me all wrong." She place the mirror down and move past Naruto moving very sexy her huge breasts and ass. "You don't know how hard it is being a woman. Looking the way that I do."

"Yeah well... you don't know how hard it is being a man. Looking at you the way you do." Jessica look at him. "I'm not bad I'm just drawn that way." She then move in front of Naruto.

"I do anything for my husband Mr. Uzumaki." Jessica slap his hand making him drop his pants realizing his huge member to her. Then she press her breasts against Naruto chest. "Anything.."

Naruto still surprise about what was happening mange to say. "What a wife." Jessica drape on arm over Naruto shoulder while her other hand gently stroke the biggest cock she had seen and the only other one she seen had been Rogers.

"I'm desperate Naruto can't you see how much I need you." Jessica thought she saw Naruto eyes turn red and animalistic but then they were blue again. "My offer stands firm." Naruto look down at Jessica breasts which he started squeezing and his cock that she was still stroking. "That's not the only thing standing firm."

Jessica sank to her knees and gently rub her face up his member. "Mmmm, so firm and long." She said. Then she started licking up towards his tip. Her hands still touching Naruto chest. "How'd that rabbit end up with someone like you?" Asked Naruto. "I guess I like the carrot." Said Jessica then she took his tip in her mouth and started moving up and down. "Oh that's it, take it all." Moan Naruto gripping Jessica head and started gently fucking her mouth. After 5 minutes Naruto said. "I'm about to cum!" He then shoved his whole cock down Jessica throat. But she didn't fight. Naruto cum started filling her stomach and he get cumming. Then he pull out while still cumming. "Let's put some cream on this carrot cake." When his cock was out of Jessica mouth his cream started covering her face.

After he finished cumming but still having a still hard member. Jessica said. "So do we have a deal Naruto?" Naruto just smiled. "Not yet we don't. I'm not do with you." Jessica felt her heart beat faster but not of fear but excitement. "Finally it going to happen." She thought.

Jessica removed her dress revealing her giant breasts and her pussy. She layed on her back and spread her legs. "Well what are waiting for Naruto?" Naruto place his tip at the entrance of Jessica pussy teased it and then slowly started to enter. Jessica moan as she was being filled more than Roger had ever done. In fact he never even fill her anyway. She expected and prepared for Naruto to just shove it but was surprise by his slow and gentleness. When she look into his eyes he smile.

"I know a virgin when I see one." Naruto said as his tip touch a hymn. Jessica gasp by the feeling and his words. Gazing at Naruto she said. "When I say anything I meant it. Now take me!" After a moment Naruto nodded. He grip Jessica hip and shoved hard. Jessica let out a scream of pure pain and pleasure. Her legs sticking straight up while head was up as well. Mouth agape and eyes rolling to the back of her head. After the pain started to fade Jessica legs slowly lowered and wrap around Naruto. She could feel him in her womb where she once wanted Roger's babies to be born but now she wanted Naruto child and only his.

Naruto touch Jessica face. "Are you alright Jessica?" She look at him for a sec then pull him closer to her. "I'm better than alright. I'm now a real woman." She said gazing deep into her man's eyes. "Now move your hips and claim what is rightfully yours." Naruto smiled then he kissed her passionately and started to move in and out of her. Slowly at first but getting faster. Naruto squeezed her breasts, then after the kiss he began to suck the nipples. One at a time at first then at the same time.

"Oh yes! You're so much bigger and better than my husband!" Cried Jessica. "What is his cock compare to mine?" Asked Naruto as he pulled and stretch Jessica nipples while his cock ever time it went in hit the back of her womb. "Oh! He a very napkin ugly doodle rolled up, yours is a thick beautiful thick master piece!"

"Well this masterpiece is going to paint your womb with my cum. Do you want it outside or insi-.." Naruto didn't finish for Jessica had clamp her legs around his waist and had cried out. "Inside! Cum in me Naruto! Give me what Roger can not!" And Naruto then gave a roar, his eyes turning red for a moment as he shot his seed in to Roger Rabbit wife womb. Jessica also came both hers and Naruto's juices exploded out of her pussy and on the floor.


	4. Naruto2

Both were breathing hard. Then Naruto pulled out of Jessica pussy. "Your not done. Are you Naruto?" She asked hopefully. Naruto smirk. "That depends are you done doing anything for your husband or do you want to go find him?"

Jessica got a hungry look. "Screw my so call husband. I only stay with for the fame. But I want a real good man. One who can treat me good both with love and sex."

Naruto smiled. "And that's me right."

"Hell yes! I also know about your beast lover. Unleash the beast on me please." Naruto smile grew bigger as his eyes turn blood red, beastly, the lines on his cheeks turn darker, his teeth became fangs. Naruto pick up Jessica and carried her to his bed. When they got to it he position them so Naruto had her pussy in his face and his cock stick between her breasts and in her face as well. Jessica started sucking Naruto cock as well as fucking him with her giant breasts.

Naruto for his part started eating her pussy and when I say eat I mean he bit, suck, lick and drank her pussy. His clawed hands grip her ass tight leaving marks on it. Jessica didn't care for her moans were full more with pleasure then pain. Soon they came again. Naruto cum going in her mouth and leaking out to cover her breast. With Jessica cum Naruto drank every drop.

Then Jessica turn around to face Naruto who held up his hand to stop her then cross his fingers together into a cross. Suddenly there was another Naruto stand next to the bed. Jessica look back and forth between the two. Both smiled and the original Naruto said. "There's a lot of things I can do that no one knows."

Jessica smiled her eyes turning beastly as well. "Show me master." Naruto move his cock in her pussy again. His clone got behind Jessica put his tip to her asshole. Then Naruto said. "Even though I like the sound of master. Your not a slave. Your my woman." Jessica wonder how can this man keep making her fall in love with him even more. "Yes Naruto. Now take my ass!" Jessica moan with pleasure as the clone push into her ass. Once in Naruto asked. "Have you been fuck in the ass before Jessica."

"Yes from my girlfriend Holli Would with a dildo before I married Roger." Said Jessica. The clone gave a playful slap on her sensitive ass making her gasp. "Is that where you learn to kiss as well. Because that Rabbit can't kiss." Jessica ran her hand in Naruto hair. "Your right. In fact perhaps after tonight Holli can join us. People think I'm a slut but Holli is one. But I know you can tame her." Naruto with a smile on his face pulled Jessica into another passionate kiss as he and his clone fuck both her holes.

After 10 minutes Naruto said. "I'm going cum!" Jessica cried out. "Yes me too! Cum in me again Naruto get me pregnant!" And both Naruto's gave roars and shot their seeds into her ass and womb. After the cumming Jessica asked. "You can clone yourself. What else can you do my love?" To which Naruto answered by taking her to his desk bend her down on to it. Jessica breast being pillow for her body. She look back at her lover who did another cross fingers. "Transform." Naruto then turn to Jessica surprised into a beautiful horse. His cock now a horse cock was still the same giant size as the human Naruto had been.

But Jessica wasn't going to ever back down. She help Naruto mount her and put his cock back into her. It was pure luck the desk was strong and didn't break as the Naruto horse pounded Jessica Rabbit just like a real horse in heat would. 15 minutes past. Jessica had cum many time now. The horse gave a loud whiny and Came. Jessica was surprise that her belly didn't expand to the size of her breasts by the all the cum inside her and leaking out of her pussy on to the floor.

A pattern began throughout the night. First Naruto and his clones would fuck in one of the many forms of love and gang bang. Such as having Naruto fuck her breasts while she laid on one with his cock in her ass and another her pussy. He was able to clone Jessica so there was many forms of Jessica kissing herself or eating her own pussy.

Then Naruto would use his transformation powers to turn into different things and creatures. Dog, bull, tiger, and others.

Naruto was also able transform Jessica into others things or clothes as well.

So there was many mating of different animals, people and creatures. They did my role playing like Doctor Jessica did a check up on patient Naruto. Naruto giving a tip to the Hotel Employee Jessica for great serves. (Jessica Rabbit hotel outfit.) Big Bad Wolf Naruto mated poor Little Jessica Red Riding Hood.

Ghostbuster Jessica moan on the bed as Slimmer Naruto was in her suit eat her pussy. Navi Jessica rode the small human Naruto still huge cock. Freddy Jessica kiss Naruto upside from the wall. Her clawed hand lightly moving over his body. (Look up a dream with Jenny Poussin for a idea on how it looks.)

Werewolf Naruto did doggie style with Vampire Jessica. Nun Jessica got defiled by Demon Naruto. A Zombie hord covered a bitten all over Jessica with their cums.

And yet even after all that the last position they did before falling a sleep was their regular forms on the bed Naruto on top of Jessica Rabbit doing the age old position of love making. Then they both gave one last cried as they both came. Then Naruto asked. "Marry me Jessica Rabbit?" To which Jessica without hesitation answered. "It's Jessica Uzumaki, my love."

They kiss one last time and then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Naruto3

Time Skip

During the final battle with Doom while Jessica was hanging in the air. Roger didn't something surprising Doom shot a Dip bullet and Roger at the same time launching a boxing glove in a hammer at Doom machine jump and took the bullet. "Roger!" Cried Naruto and Jessica. The glove hit the vale on the machine and shot all the Dip at Doom. Naruto immediately pick up Roger off the floor before the Dip could touch him and watch Doom melt. Screaming in pain as he did.

After the machine went through the wall into Toon town getting hit by a train. Naruto made a clone to open the fire hydrants in the build sending the Dip into the drain. Then the clone lowered and free Jessica from the Toon proof rope. Jessica ran over to Naruto as he laid Roger on the ground. They knelt on ever side of the rabbit as he slowly began to melt. "Your going be alright!" Said Naruto and Roger smiled. "I already alright knowing that my best friend can take my dear Jessica as his wife when I'm gone." This surprised both Naruto and Jessica.

"Roger i can-." Started Jessica but Roger put his finger on her lips. "I'm glad that you can be with someone who will treat right in all ways. I only have one last request."

"Anything." Said Jessica tears filling her eyes for even though she was going to leave Roger for Naruto she still love the rabbit. "I want you to do patty cake with your new husband." After a moment Naruto and Jessica held up their hands and did the patty cake. After they finish Roger's last words were. "That one good cake." Then Roger Rabbit was gone.

Other Toons had appeared and watch Jessica Rabbit cry into Naruto chest. After a few minutes and clearing Roger's name and revealing Acme will. Holli Would went over to Jessica and asked her if she wanted to stay at her place. Jessica said. "I have a place to stay but I would like you to come over for the night." Holli agreed having seen and heard Roger's last word before the others had arrived. Benny the Taxi gave them a lift back to Naruto's apartment.

Once in side and having some wine Holli said. "So Naruto took your virginity Jessica?" Not feeling shame Jessica said. "And my heart. I hope that you'll join Holli?" Holli Would smiled and kiss Jessica passionately. "I would love to be your guys lover from time to time." Naruto and Jessica both smirk. "Once you have Naruto, Holli you are hooked." Holli gave a laugh. "I heard that before Jessica."

Naruto drop his pants and seeing his cock made Holli stop laughing. "We'll see Holli just know that no matter what. I the original Naruto will be doing Jessica tonight. You get a clone ok Holli." Holli did understand. "I understand Naruto but I want to be the first to get Jessica ready." So soon Jessica and Holli we're kissing each other's lips and eating the others pussy for 10 minutes, then they were ready. Naruto sat on the bed as both woman lick and kiss each other with his cock between them. Holli then took his cock in her mouth and started moving up and down but only going haft way. "Come on Holli." Said Naruto jokily. "Jessica was able to take all my cock in her first time."

Holli not want to ruin her reputation try to go deeper but started gagging. "Easy Holli." Said Jessica gently grabbing Holli head. "Relax your jaw, focus on breathing and taking every inch. I'll help." Slowly Holli mange to go all the way down and taking all the cock in. Soon both Jessica and Holli we're taking turns and it wasn't long before Naruto cum cover each other's faces which they licked off each.

"What next?" Asked Holli some drool going down her mouth. "Before we get to the good stuff I want us to each ride a Naruto." Said Jessica a clone of Naruto appeared and soon both Jessica and Holli were putting their dicks in their pussy. "Oh My Ink Pot! His Cock Is Bigger Than All The Lovers I Have Ever Had!" Cried as she reach haft way while a Jessica already full of her new husband cock. "The only ones to match me with size and skilled with their dicks are Max Goof and Spiderman. And they are happy with their wives, Peg Pete for Max and Mary Jane and Black Cat for Peter."

"We could do a get together." Said Jessica. "Pussy off limit to ever cock except husbands, asses, breasts and mouths free game." Now Holli was full of Naruto cock. "I'm game with that." She said. Then Jessica and Holli began to ride. Holli was the first to cum. "Sorry! I guess you are the real woman Jessica!" Holli said. "Don't day your quitting already Holli?" Asked Naruto smiling. "Not a chance! I'm admitting that even though she was a virgin only 3 days ago. Jessica is born for your cock."

"Than we'll make you for it!" Cried Jessica as the Naruto's both shot their cums into both woman. "What next?" Asked Holli. "I been wanting to do something from alien." Said Jessica as they got off the cocks. "Honey will you make two clones into Facehuggers?" Naruto nodded and two of the classic horror monsters that make Xenomorphs appeared. "These are for you Holli. Now laid down." Holli obey. "She all yours boys." Said Jessica and the Facehuggers pounce on Holli. The first clamp around her face wrapping it tail around her throat, holding her head and shoving it cock tube down her throat. Just like a Facehugger it started pumping but didn't knock Holli out it with ever pump she got air and cock.

The second one was different from the first it had another hole and two tails. This Facehugger jump on Holli pussy. Wrapping it tales around both her legs while it legs held her waist. The regular cock tube shot into Holli pussy as a second one from the other hole went into her ass. Holli gave load moans as these creatures fuck her. "That keep her good for a hour while we do our thing." Said Jessica smiling. Then she whispered what she wanted Naruto to turn into. There was a poof and standing before Jessica was a Predalien. It lift Jessica into the air and sick it cock into her.

Jessica moan with pleasure like she did Everytime she had Naruto's cock in what ever form in her. The Predalien began pounding at Jessica requests with no mercy.

She love being held by Naruto alien hand, her legs and arms wrap around him. As his cock pounded her pussy, his tail piercing her ass. As Jessica gave a loud cried the Predalien mandible mouth clamp around her face sticking his inner jaw in her mouth kissing and fuck Jessica mouth. While giving her air. Now both woman were fill in all three holes by some Aliens. It lasted for actually two hours with both woman cumming many times as did the aliens filling their holes with the seeds for Naruto spawn.


	6. Naruto4

The Facehuggers vanished as did the Predalien but Naruto was still holding and kissing Jessica. When they separated Jessica look at Holli. We have a system one with just Naruto, the second with a transformation." Holli was about to get up when a clone pick her up, held her so she was facing outwards legs being held up and stick his cock in her ass and carried her towards the table that appeared that held another clone laying down. Naruto pulled out Jessica pussy, flip her around, filling ass up and move to the other side of the table.

Both woman pussy were press together with the clone on the table cock between them. Jessica and Holli breasts gently press together then all three Naruto began moving. The original and the clone that held Holli in sync fuck both asses while the table clone move his hips up and down rubbing both pussy. Jessica and Holli moan and mange to lean forward to kiss each other with out breaking the patterned. 15 minutes later the Naruto's came in both asses and all on the stomachs and bottom of Jessica and Holli's breasts.

After the cum had been lick off Jessica asked Holli. "Any ideas for the next fantasy to do Holli dear." Holli smiled. "You know there this tv show and movies I love to watch."

Soon a transformed chair became the Iron Throne and sitting on it was the Night King in his black outfit but his long hard cock stick out of his pants and just like his touch of his flesh cold and hard. Their were White Walkers in the room. Skeleton looking. Kneeling in front of the king Jessica and Holli like their master member their eyes glowing bright blue. They each wore metal bikinis just like Leia in Star Wars but Jessica was red and Holli's white. After they were done looking Holli said. "Jessica I know that Naruto said that you get the original tonight. But with your permission Night Queen may I be first?"

Holli stop and thought Jessica might say no but the red head just smiled. "Of course Holli you are part of the family. My king will treat you right while my servants tend to me." The Night King look at Jessica who nodded got to her feet and went to the White Walkers who by a command from her began ravaging her. The Night King gave a small smirk and look at Holli. His hand told her to rise before going back to the arm of his throne.

Holli obeyed rising to her feet and in front of the never change character that haunted Holli fantasy and knowing it was the real person who she belong to made Holli wetter. But staying in role of the fantasy Holli didn't tackle into the sex. Instead she slowly got on the Iron Throne and place the cold cock tip at her entrance. Holli place her hands on the King's shoulders and began to sink shiver at the cold of the King's flesh and the feeling of real becoming one with Naruto. Slowly Holli began to ride the Night King who didn't move not even a change in the face.

But Holli knew that Naruto was a very good at acting. He was Perfect to play any roll. Holli moan softly as she rode while behind her she can hear Jessica moan which was muffle which told Holli that a White Walker had their cock in her mouth. After 5 minutes of this the Night King finally moved. He place his hands on Holli hips which made her shivered from the cold and pleasure. He tilt his head a bit mouth slightly open, his blue eyes beaconing her.

Holli lean in and kiss the Night King, kiss Naruto. Slow was the kiss but passionate. Holli was freezing but she didn't stop the riding or the kiss. Then the Night King Came. Holli expect the cum to be like but it was as warm as dragon fire. Then the Night King turn back into Naruto and the cold flesh and slowly gentle kiss became war and faster. Holli eagerly return the kiss riding faster until she and Naruto Came again. When they separated they turn to look at Jessica but she was having to much fun with the Direwolf breeding her. "I'm good right now! Do another fantasy!" She mange. Holli smiled at Naruto who smiled back. "Oh I have a fantasy." Said Holli eyes glinting.


	7. Naruto5

Naruto sat in front of his desk with a clone transformed Into a dull looking woman. Holli stood in front of them dress in a business top and skirt. "I have a method that will help me figure out what wrong with your marriage." She said. Then she took a medallion on a chain and held in front of her. Now watch the watch the medallion as it swing back and forth. You are getting sleepy... you are now both a sleep." Naruto and the woman heads drop.

Holli move to the woman. "Now Tracy you will remain asleep. A deep sleep in which you will hear nothing. You will not awake until I give the command."

Holli then move behind Naruto touching his shoulder and his hair. "So Naruto let's see how I can help you." Holli chuckled. "Or should I say how you can help me."

Holli lean close to Naruto's ear and said in a low voice. "Naruto listen to my instructions carefully. On my command when I clap my hands you awake you will be a sex craved convict who just got out of prison and is ready to fuck the shit out of the first blonde hair, big breast woman he sees."

Holli move back in front of the desk raise her hands up and clapped. Naruto eyes shot open blood red and hungry.

Naruto leap to his feet and grab Holli throat. "I'm about to take your pussy bitch." Holli gasped. "Oh dear." Jessica watch smiling knowing that Holli had unleashed the beast. Naruto grab Holli and not softly. Holli also fulling commented said. "Stop let me go you're being too rough!"

Naruto didn't stop. "Shut up! I ain't had no pussy in 5 years. I'm about to fuck the dog shit out of you!" He through her so Holli hit the desk and was bending over it. "Ouch." She said but not caring about the pain. "Bend over and spread your legs!" Order Naruto aprocehing Holli. Fire burning in his eyes. His pants fell to the floor reveal the member that Holli and Jessica belong to as well as the man who have it.

He yanked up Holli skirt and grabbing her panties. "Let's get some of these clothes off!"

"No don't!" Cried Holli but Naruto ignore her. He first pulled Holli's panties giving her a quick wedge then rip them completely off. "Look at that pink pussy!" Purred Naruto. "What are you about to do?" Asked Holli. "I'm about to give you a real man's cock!" Answered Naruto moving his tip towards her entrance. "Wait you don't even have a rubber on!" Cried Holli. "Screw rubbers! I need to feel that raw pussy! It's been so long!" Naruto started entering Holli when he was a quarter of the way he said. "Time to fill you up! I'm going balls deep!"

"Wait!!! Fill up??? Balls deep???" Stammered Holli then Naruto slam hard the rest of his cock into her pussy. "Fuck!" Screamed Holli arching her back. "Say my name bitch!" Order Naruto. Holli was all to happy to follow orders. "Naruto! NARUTO!!" As he pounded Holli she said. "At this rate you're cock is going to split me in haft!" Then she press herself into the desk as she came. "I hope the Warden doesn't find out I'm fucking his mistress!" Said Naruto. These words made Holli cum again and bring amuse smile to Jessica lips. Holli seem to remember Jessica and said. "Naruto on my command after you cum in me you flip me on to my back then grab the first red hair woman you see in the room grab her and fuck us both without mercy! Only after both our pussy are filled with your cum! Ooh! Will the trans be broken!" Holli clapped again and Naruto began to pick up speed and power about to cum.

Jessica watch all to ready. Naruto roared and came immediately he look around and saw Jessica he pulled Holli up straight rip off the rest of her clothes off pulled out of her and flip her on to her back then he move towards Jessica. Grab her roughly putting her on his shoulder and went back to the desk. While Jessica also in a rolled cried. "Wait please stop I'm married!"

"I don't care!" Said Naruto as plop Jessica on Holli luckily their breasts stop them from hitting heads. "Going take the warden mistress and his wife!" Purred Naruto as he slammed his cock into Jessica pussy. She cried out loving the feeling of having Naruto back in her. "Now you say my name!" Ordered Naruto. "NARUTO!! NARUTO!! NARUTO!!" Screamed Jessica. "Both of you!" Naruto then pulled out and slammed back into Holli. "NARUTO!!!" Cried Holli. Back and forth between the two he fuck. "I'm going to cum soon and going to shot my seed in to both of you! Killed the warden then have both of you in beautiful wedding dresses with your round belly marrying me!"

"YES CUM IN US MAKE US PREGNANT WITH BABIES!!!" Screamed Holli. "WE ARE YOURS NARUTO WE WILL BE YOUR WIVES!!" Screamed Jessica as Naruto was in her again. "YOU ARE MINE NOW AND FOREVER!!! TAKE MY SEED AND GIVE ME CHILDREN!!!" Roared Naruto as shot his cums into Jessica which filled her womb again and leaked out on to Holli. Then Naruto pulled out and slammed back into Holli filling her to the brim as well.

Afterwards they agreed to take a shower and get sleep. Soon Naruto had his two woman sleeping on ever side of him. He thought to himself. That maybe they should make more than babies maybe movies as well. Then he fell asleep everything right where it belong.

And Naruto wish came true as he stood across from Jessica and Holli in beautiful wedding dresses and their belly round with his babies. But there were going be more soon on there way.


	8. Harry1

Petunia

Harry was back at the Dursley in his room his stuff around the room. Normal Uncle Vernon would lock his school stuff in the cabinet that use to be his room that until Harry told the Dursley some of the truth except for Aunt Petunia that Sirius Black the mass murder was his godfather. Only with Petunia did he told that Sirius was innocent. Why tell Petunia.

The truth was Harry and his Aunt Petunia had secret. He remember when he was younger and when Vernon and Dudgly were out of the house. Petunia had told him no matter what she love him. That she as so not to get herself or Harry hurt she had to pretend to hate him. She told him often that she hate doing it to him that just want to love him as a son but couldn't. Harry understood and from that point on when ever the other members of the house were out they acted like a real family.

Vernon and Dugle were gone shopping in London and wouldn't return until tomorrow. Harry had watch them drive away. Then 10 minutes later there was a knock at his door. Harry went over and open and smiled at Aunt Petunia on the other side. She smiled to. "May I come in Harry I need to talk to about something?"

"Sure Aunt Petunia." Said Harry as he let her in. As she did she said. "Please Harry you can call me Petunia." Alittle confused Harry close the door and watch his Aunt move to sit on his bed. She patted the spot next to her. Harry move towards her and sat down. Petunia look at him as if wondering how to say her next words. Her blonde hair seem to glow in the sunlight coming through the window. Finally Petunia Said. "Have you heard of the Mark Of Potter?" Harry shook his head. "No." Petunia sigh. "The Mark Of Potter has been gift to you Harry. What it does is that when you are with a woman that destined to be with you though you won't know who. You will have mating and you will become soul mates. The woman will also bare your mark on their arm which is visible to you, them, anyone they show to willing or those destined to join."

Harry blink as Petunia continued. "You won't be forced on to them. But when you are with them you'll know what to do. Knows how to give them pleasure. Certain situations will arrived where you will bond and get close to the woman. Until they are ready. Though some woman you already know will be willing because they know you. Since I'm your last blood and because I want to I will show you what to do." Then before Harry could say anything Petunia had lean in a place her lips on his. Harry's mind was filled with memories of his Aunt's life.

He saw Petunia and Lily as kids as teenagers then what caught Harry more by surprise he saw both his parents and Petunia having passionate sex. Heard them explain about the Mark Of Potter to her. Of them saying when Harry's was going to his fourth year if they were gone that she'll teach him and of Petunia agreeing. Of her secret joy and sadness at finding Harry on her door step. Of learning about the fate of his parents her formal lovers. Of her wish to be a mother to Harry but couldn't.

Harry could also feel Petunia was craving him and he suddenly started craving her. He started returning the kiss and soon Petunia was on her back with Harry on top of her kissing like young teenagers in love. When they broke air Harry gazed down at his Aunt seeing her beauty and was ready for his lesson. Petunia saw it to.

She began opening her buttons shirt revealing her C breasts. "First take off your shirt Harry." Harry complied removing his shirt and throwing it aside. Petunia ran her hands over his slightly muscular chest. "Quidditch have done you good. Now move down and remove my skirt." Harry obey taking off Petunia short skirt and then staring at her pussy. "Touch it." Said Petunia her voice full of trust.

Harry move closer and though it seem the natural thing to do he began rubbing his Aunt's pussy which made her moan. "Eat it slowly feel every part." Harry move more closer and then started first licking Petunia's pussy tasting her. Over the next 10 minutes Harry except eat Petunia pussy sticking his tongues and occasionally his fingers in it. Petunia was moan softly as her nephew was giving her the best eating out since her sister. She got loader when Harry started using

Parseltongue. She had her hands in Harry's hair holding him where he was.

A few minutes later Petunia said. "Harry I'm going to cum you must drink it up when it comes out. Oh my..." Harry understood some how and when Petunia Came he clap his mouth over her pussy his tongue still in it. As her cum left her pussy and into his mouth where he drank it up tasting how sweet it was.

Petunia was breathing hard. She then smiled lovingly down at Harry. "Now Harry remove your pants and I'll eat you out." So Harry found himself on his back naked as well his cock already hard with Petunia between his legs. As she gently stroke his member. "Now Harry not all women will be into sucking cock so respect those who don't want too." Harry nodded and Petunia continued. "But those women that do. You let them be in control let them do their own thing." Which she showed by occasionally licking Harry's member which made him groan. "The only thing you need to do if you sense it is gently hold their heads while they are like this."

Petunia then took the tip of Harry's cock in her mouth and started moving up and down taking more of his cock in. And again as if it was natural Harry's hands were in Petunia's hair and was gently holding her head occasionally helping her move and down. "He a natural." Thought Petunia and continued to pick up her speed going up and down his member which was much bigger than Vernon or even Harry's farther James. Harry also help her move faster. Then he felt himself building up.

"Petunia I think I'm going to cum!" But they didn't stop Finally Harry Cried to which Petunia move completely down so that all of Harry's cock was in her mouth down her throat and almost all the way to her stomach which is where Harry's cum went shooting right into her. But stay like that with Harry's hands holding there until he had empty his load into her and yet his cock was still hard. Finally Petunia took Harry's cock out of her mouth sighing and smacking her lips tasting him.

Harry gazed at her amazed. "Now some woman would rather have you cum on their faces and breasts than do what I just did. Now for the main corse." Harry blink as he found himself again above Petunia the tip of his cock at the entrance of her pussy. "Thanks to the mark you will know how each woman will want it. Your in control Harry you can do this first time how you want." Harry saw complete love and trust in Petunia's eyes. Harry took a deep breath then slowly started to enter his Aunt's pussy.

Petunia moan with pleasure as she was being fill then she ever had before. Harry keep going also groaning with pleasure at how it felt being inside her. Finally he was completely inside Petunia he could feel her womb with his tip. He look at his Aunt one last time then he sense how she liked it. He pulled out until the tips the only thing in then he slammed it back in and started pumping in and out of his Aunt Petunia with strong and hard thrust building speed. Petunia immediately on instinct wrap her legs and arms around Harry pulling him closer. "Oh Harry! I Love You! I Love You So Much!" She Cried. Harry knew she was telling the truth. "I Love You Too Petunia!" He said moving his face closer to hers.

Petunia face lit up with pure happiness and she pulled Harry into another passionate kiss which he returned. They stay like that for what seem to be forever then they felt the build up. But didn't stop Harry keep pounding his Aunt while still kissing her with equal passion. At last they exploded and they both moan hard in the kiss as Harry began cum inside his Aunt Petunia's womb with his seed. As she came all over his cock.

When they finish their bodies went slack the only things still moving was their head for they were still kissing each slower now but no less passionate. Finally they broke for air. They gaze at each with love. Then Petunia Said. "I will stay here with this family until it time for you to leave for the last time then I will come with you and bare your children." Harry understood. "I truly do love you Petunia."

She smiled. "And I love you Harry now and forever. Even more so if you look at the mark on my arm." Harry look to see on Petunia's right arm looking like a tattoo was a lion head with its mouth open, a lighting bolt coming out and a stag dancing around it. "I'm the first to bare the Mark Of Potter. I won't be the last. But I'm proad and overjoyed at being the first."

Harry look at Petunia again then kissing his first mate again. "Oh Harry we have plenty time together before you go to your friends the Weasley and I have many thing to teach you." And Petunia started showing Harry all the ways to please a woman and when Vernon and Dugly return they actually had a lot of chance to do it even when the others were in the house. Though the one both said they liked. Was during breakfast one time Petunia knock over a dish of food over and went under to say clean it but in truth she was sucking off Harry. While the other two were not wised to anything.

When it was time for Harry to go to Weasley. Petunia gave him one last night of pure passion having put sleeping pills in Vernon and Dugly drink and were sleeping like babies. Then the next day Harry kiss Petunia one last time then got into the cab that she called that would take him to the Weasley.


	9. Harry2

Molly

Harry arrived at the Burrow much later than he was meant to be there and when he walked through the door, he knew he had missed them. Ron, Hermione and all of the other Weasleys except for Mrs. Weasley would be at the Quidditch World Cup having a great time and he was stuck here. "Though at least I'm not alone." Harry thought to himself as when he step through the door Molly crushed him in tight bear hug. "Oh Harry it's lovely to see, I'm sorry that you are missing the World Cup." Harry was blushing slightly at the feeling of Molly's body against his. He always had a crush on her. Many of his nights had been filled with dreams of Molly. Little did Harry know that the feelings were shared with the woman embracing him. "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, at least we can keep each other company." Molly pulled away and nodded. "True enough Harry, now come and make yourself at home."

Molly lead Harry up the stair feeling Harry's eyes on her. "Tonight might just be the night." She thought to herself. She open the door and lead him into the guest room. Harry place his trunk down and turn to Molly. "Well goodnight Mrs. Weasley." She smiled at Harry. "Please Harry, call me Molly." Maybe it was something Harry saw in her eyes or the way her body seem to beacon to him. But whatever the reason Harry couldn't stop himself.

He rushed forward and crashed his lips against hers. He thought she would push him away, slap him. But he wasn't expecting her to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her running her hands through his hair and began returning his kiss with passion. Their tongues met and began dancing together.

After a few minutes they broke away breathing hard. When Molly regained her voice she said looking right into Harry's green eyes. "You beat me to it. Now before you say anything about Arthur or the others. Me and Arther made a deal when we got married that we can each take one lover. Before he left this morning he gave me his blessing for us. Tonight and maybe forever on I'm yours Harry Potter all yours." Harry saw in her eyes she was serious and thank god for this chance. He push Molly into the wall kissing her passionately again which she return with gusto.

Harry ripped open Molly's blouse causing her breasts to explode out. Harry stare at how beautiful they were. Molly laugh and place Harry's hands on them saying. "Your like a son to me Harry but now more than that. Go on and milk my breasts." Harry move his mouth to one of the harden nipples and began sucking on it. Molly moan with pleasure her hands in his hair. Harry then switch back and forth between the two breast then made Molly gasp when he took both nipples in his mouth drinking the milk. "Oh Harry! How many women have you been with? Because you pro."

Harry mange to say without missing a beat. "You are the second one Molly." At those words Molly got more wet. She mange to say while moaning. "And... Oh... Tonight Oh My... I'll be the... Second One of Your Harem!" Harry knew what she meant but keep milking her. After a few minutes Harry release Molly's breasts and started to move down. "

Harry finally focus on Molly's pussy. He moved Molly's legs over his shoulders surprising her with his strength as the only thing keeping her from falling was the wall and Harry's strong arms.

Harry began kissing Molly's pussy slowly ever after five kisses he would lick. Molly couldn't stop moaning barley able to think straight except. "Oh I'm so glad I'm the second." She then gasp well stuck his tongue inside and began to eat her out and using Parseltongue on her. "Oh Harry!" Molly screamed with pure pleasure as she came and Harry drank it all up.

After a few minutes Molly mange to say. "Harry take me right now please." She waved her wand and all their clothes vanished. But that didn't matter to the two lovers. Harry got to his feet and pulled Molly back into another passionate kiss picking her up by the legs which she wrap around his waist. Feeling Harry huge cock against her stomach. Harry moves them to the bed and lay on top of Molly in the age long position of love making. He took one hand and position the tip at the entrance of Molly's pussy. They gaze into each other's eyes seeing love and passion in them.

"I love you Molly Weasley." Harry Said meaning ever word. "I love you too Harry Potter." Said Molly also meaning ever word. Harry began to slowly entered Molly. She moan as she began to be filled like Arthur never had before and Harry moan to at how it felt being inside her. He continued to filled her and when he was completely inside her, he was all the way inside her womb. The place where the Weasley Childrens came from.

Both Harry and Molly look at each other not saying anything but nothing need to be said. Then Harry Potter began pounding in and out of Molly Weasley with all the passion of a man in love and she returned it with equal passion. As Harry pound her pussy, his lips were glued to Molly's lips while his hand were on her breast. Molly's hands stayed in Harry's hairs keeping his face to hers. Their tongues dancing.

After 5 minutes they felt themselves about to cum. Also they both started to glow with golden light.

"Were Bonding Molly!" Cried Harry.

"Yes Let Me Bare Your Mark. Cum Inside Me Harry! Make Me Pregnant!"

"Oh Molly!" Cried Harry as he Shot gallons of his baby maker into Molly's womb and she also exploded on Harry's cock. There was a bright flash of light and now Molly Weasley was now Molly Potter the soul mate of Harry Potter. They gaze at each other breathing hard. During the flash they had saw the other's lives and now knew everything about each other.

They saw a mark on Molly's right arm. The lion with a lighting bolt coming out of its mouth, with a stag dancing around it. "I am one with you Harry."

Harry look at her then touch her face. "This is love always love. And when and if you become pregnant I won't back down, I'll take responsibility and be a farther to them." Molly touch Harry's face as well. "I know Harry and Arthur will be a good stepfather to them as well. I'm just glad I can join you. Now we have 4 to 5 days or so before the others return let's have our honeymoon."

Harry smiled and they began making love again.


	10. Harry3

Molly 2

Next morning Harry woke up and laid there wondering if what happened last night was real. However his memories of that night were very hard to have dreamed up. He can smell breakfast and realize how hungry he was. So without putting his clothes on he went downstairs. Where he found Molly wearing only a apron and his mark on her arm and nothing else. Harry just stared at her wondering how could he be lucky to have even been able to kiss such a beautiful woman.

As if sensing him Molly turn away from her cooking to look at him. She smiled.

"Good morning Harry come and have some breakfast it'll be ready soon." Harry stared her for a moment then look at her ass. "Ok but till it's ready I need something else to eat while I'll wait."

Harry again like it was completely natural walk over to behind Molly got to his knees and with his hands spread her cheeks to reveal her pussy and again Harry began eating Molly's pussy like a pro.

"Your Aunt Petunia Have Taught You Well Harry!"

Molly moaned but didn't stop her cooking even when Harry again used Parseltongue on her. After 5 minutes Molly came and Harry again drank it up. "Oh Harry, foods ready it's time to eat." Said Molly her legs shaking as she waved her wand and the food floated over to the table. The two went over to the table but only Harry sat down. He look at her and saw a gleam in her eyes. "Now I think you owe me a taste Harry." Said Molly as she knelt next to Harry and began stroking his member which was already hard. "Eat up Harry you'll need all your strength for today." Harry smile and began to eat the food while Molly began to suck his cock. Harry mange to finish his breakfast some how. Then when he was done he could focus on his best friend's mom who was taking all his cock in her mouth. Finally Harry said. "Molly I'm going to cum!" But Molly didn't stop until Harry gave a load moan and shot his load down her throat and into his stomach.

Only then did Molly took the cock out of her mouth and giving a satisfy sigh as she could still taste Harry's cum. They stared at each other for a minute or two then without saying words Molly climb on to the table that her family eats on. While Harry position himself in front of her his cock pointing at her entrance. Then he entered her causing her to moan again. "Oh Harry no matter how many times you entered me it feel just as good as the first time!" Molly mange to say as Harry began pumping in and out of her. "And I can't get enough of you Molly. It's feels so right beginning here with you being inside you. Even though your Ron's mom!"

Molly grasp Harry's face and pulled him into a kiss as he began picking up speed with his thrusting. When they separated for air Molly said. "Right now Harry, I'm your wife the first of many and you don't need worry about Ron Though it probably be best if he didn't find out about us. Because his small brain wouldn't be able to handle it."

"What about the rest of the Weasley?" Asked Harry as his cock keep hitting the back of Molly's womb. Which was making her moan loader. "Everyone except Percy and Ginny well at least for now will know."

Molly kiss Harry again as they began to feel the build up. "Percy will be like Ron and Ginny well she can maybe have a chance to join us! Oh now cum in me Harry!" And Harry again Shot his baby making seed into Molly again. As she came all over his cock leaking out of her pussy and on to the table. But nether cared about that just the feeling of being together like this as one. For the rest of the days before the others returned from the World Cup they did almost every place around the Burrow many positions. Molly rode Harry on the couch in the living room. While he did her doggie style in the garden while they were being watch by a bunch of Noms. They even did it in the broom shed. They were spend their nights in one of the Weasley beds.


	11. Harry4

Hermione

Three days before they return to Hogwarts Molly surprised Harry by telling him that Hermione had seen them making love last night in his room. Harry was shocked. "What do we do?" He Asked worried. Molly touch his lips with her fingers. "Now before you freak out I talk to her and told her what was going on.

So give me your invisible cloak to give to her. Because she wants to talk to you tonight." Confused Harry gave her his cloak wondering what will happen that night.

That night Harry stood next to the window look out at the moonlight yard. He then heard the door opening and closed, the sound of the lock click seem a little loud in the silence. Harry turn to see no one there. "Hermione?" There was a sound of a cloak moving and Hermione's head appeared floating in the air. They gaze at each other for a moment then Hermione took a deep breath and said. "Hey Harry."

They stared at each other for a moment then Harry said. "I can explain about what you saw with me and Molly." But Hermione shook her head.

"No need Harry I saw you and her making very passionate love making. I also.."she paused for a sec then took a deep breath and continued. "I also saw the mark on her arm and I know what I means. Molly is now your wife." Harry shifted nervously.

"Hermione I can-.." he didn't finish because Hermione had move until she was in front of him and had place her fingers on his lips. "Please let me say something Harry before I loose my courage. Do you remember when we traveled back in time last year to save Sirius?" Harry nodded. "Well when it was just us in the forest. I felt us really connected. In that short amount of time. It was just you and me. No Ron, no one else just us. Seeing you talk about seeing your dad about living with Sirius. Seeing you getting rid of all those Dementors. I saw someone I hadn't seen before a Harry who wanted a regular life full of joy and love."

Hermione took a deep breath and stared deep into Harry's emerald eyes and continued. "That night I feel in love with you Harry and I want to do anything to give you that life of joy and love. Molly also want to give that to. So what I'm getting at is. Harry May I join you, may I become part of your new family?"

Harry stared at her for a moment seeing complete honesty in her eyes. Slowly Harry took Hermione's head in his hands. "Your already part of my family from the first moment we saved you from the troll. I also felt a connection during that night as well. But I won't force myself on you Hermione. If at any time you want to stop I will and I'll respect your decision."

"If your trying to not make me love you more, your doing a bad job at it Harry." Said Hermione a small nervous smile on her face. Harry smiled as well and slowly kiss her. Hermione was still for only a heartbeat then the invisible cloak fell away revealing her naked body underneath as she raised her arms and wrap them around Harry's neck.

Harry wrap his arms around her waist as they continued their slow but passionate kiss. Hermione used her foot to pulled down Harry's pajama pants making them fall to the ground. She could feel Harry's cock against her stomach and desire to have it in her.

Harry knew unlike with Molly that he must be slower with Hermione, let her be in control of their first time. Hermione did not breaking their embrace but moved them towards the bed until Harry legs hit the frame and they fell back on to it land in the middle.

After a few more minutes of kissing Hermione straight up and straddle Harry waist. His cock against her stomach. She look at her lover who said. "You're in complete control Hermione I trust you." Hermione gazed into Harry's emerald eyes and held out her hands.

Harry move his hands into Hermione hands as she raised herself until the tip of Harry's cock was at her entrance. Look at Harry again who said. "It's alright your safe with me." Harry saw the fear slowly leave Hermione. She began to sink down on to his cock. Moaning at the feeling, Harry moan as well. He expected a hymn but there wasn't one. He look at Hermione. "Molly did a spell that removed it." He nodded. Finally he was completely inside his best friend.

They stay like that waiting for Hermione to get use to it. Then slowly she started riding him. "Oh Harry this feels amazing!"

Moaned Hermione as she place her hands on Harry's chest and began to picking up speed. "Your amazing Hermione." Said Harry placing his hand on her ass.

They continued for a few minutes, Hermione moving like a pro. "Oh my Harry I feel like I know what to do like I been doing this all my life with you." She lean down so their foreheads were touching. "It's part of the soul mate bonding Hermione. When it comes to people doing this out of love like you and Molly. We will know everything about the other. I knew what to do with Petunia and Molly, how they like it which is me being in complete control of her." They started to feel the build up. "You want for both of us to be in control equals!"

"You are my equal Harry Oh I'm going cum!" Hermione moaned as she wrap her hands in Harry's hair. "I love you Harry Potter, Cum inside me!"

"I love you Hermione Granger, oh I'm cumming!" Their lips attach again and they moan into the kiss as Harry shot into Hermione's womb. Luckily she wouldn't get pregnant until she was 17 and only if she wanted to. Though Molly definitely wanted to. There was a flash of golden light and now to the public also until she was 17 the girl on the bed was Hermione Granger but in truth she was Hermione Potter wife of Harry Potter. The second to received his mark and to join his harem the first being Petunia and the second Molly.

Both were breathing hard. Hermione still felt Harry's still hard cock in her. When she regained her voice she said. "It's your turn to be on top of me Hary." He smiled and they continued making love for the rest of the night.

For the next two nights before the left for Hogwarts. Hermione would use Harry invisibility cloak to come in his room and make love. Harry was happy more so when Molly told them that she was pregnant with his first child and that she can't wait until the next time he get her pregnant again. Which Harry was looking for.


	12. Harry5

The in between.

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express talking with Hermione who was sitting next to him and Ron sitting across from them about what could be happening at Hogwarts.

When they arrived at the school and after the sorting was done. They learned from Dumbledore about the Triwizard Tournament about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons the other two wizardry schools that would becoming in October.

The arrival of Mad Eye Moody the new Defense Of Dark Arts teacher.

Then they went up to Gryffindor tower and went to bed. Getting sleep for the classes.


	13. Harry6

Daphne Greengrass

Harry had just insulted Draco and turn his back to the blonde hair boy.

Then suddenly Harry felt himself getting tackled. As he fell he felt a spell or something fly above him just missing him. There was a load bang. The force of the person tackling Harry cause them to roll. On the outside it look like the kind of roll like two lover would do on a grassy hilled. When they came to a stop Harry found himself on top of Daphne Greengrass looking right into her eyes with his green eyes. "You'll Alright?" She Asked. "Um yah thanks to you." Replied Harry. He then look to see Mad Eye Moody holding his wand which was pointing at a pure white ferret.

"You alright Potter?" He Asked and Harry nodded. Moody then look at Daphne then said in a gruff voice. "Nice save Greengrass." He then turn to the ferret and started bouncing it up and down.

Harry got up and offered his hand to Daphne. To his surprise she took it and he help her to her feet. When she was up she slightly stumbled into Harry who caught her. He felt her pass him a piece of paper. Harry look into Daphne eyes and saw her wearing a small smile. Then the Ice Queen Of Slythren move away from Harry and they watch Moody teaching Draco a lesson until Mcgonagall intervened.

When Harry and Hermione were sat down at their table Harry open the note which read. "Harry will you and Hermione please meet me in this classroom (the name of the room) after classes I want to talk to you about something. Daphne." Harry and Hermione look each of other the glance towards Daphne who was working on her potion. "Well she did save me we can at least her what she have to say." Said Harry to Hermione in a low voice. Hermione nodded thinking about what the Ice Queen would want from her husband. "Let's just be careful." Harry nodded and with that they began to make their potion.

Time Skip

After class at the classroom.

Harry entered the room Daphne told him to meet him. Where he found sitting on the teacher's desk was Daphne Greengrass. "So Harry you probably wondering why I ask you here?"

Harry look around the room before answering. "Well you did save me from that hex. So we decided to hear what you want. So what does Daphne Ice Queen Of Slythren want of us?" He saw Daphne blush as she shifted nervously. "Well I was going to past that note to you anyway. But having Malfoy trying to curse you just open a opportunity." She then took a deep breath then continued. "Harry have you heard of the Yule Ball?" Harry blinked.

"Actually no I haven't." But Hermione answered. "It's a dance that will happen after the first task on Christmas." Daphne nodded

"And figured that you don't know how to dance. So as payment for saving you from Malfoy. I want to teach you both how to dance." Harry and Hermione blinked again surprised he said. "So you want me to take you to the Ball." Daphne shook her head. "No you don't. I just want to give you some dance lessons that all." She seems to blush more. Waiting for their answer. Harry and Hermione look at each other having a silent conversation then Hermione shrug. "Ok Daphne." Said Harry.

It was now Daphne turn to blink in surprise. "Wait really You'll be willing to learn how to dance from a Slythren."

Harry nodded. "I owe you for saving me Daphne and since I don't know how to dance at all. I would like to learn from you and who knows you might change my mind about Slythren in the process."

Daphne had a smile of joy on her face and unable to seem to control herself she gave Harry and Hermione a hug. "Thanks you Harry." She pulled away and then seem to realize what she did and blush a very red color. Harry keep himself from laughing. "So shall we begin?"

Over the next two weeks Harry and Hermione would have not only their classes to do. They were be learning the many forms of dancing from Daphne Greengrass. Who was a very good teacher.

But not only was they learning how to dance. They were also learning about who Daphne the Ice Queen truly was. He learn that she only showed in public of coldness to scared people from taking advantage of her.

They soon became friends and Daphne started hanging out with the two in public to the surprise of Ron and the rest of the school. Harry and Hermione talk about having Daphne join them. Hermione said that they should wait until Daphne made the first move and Harry agreed.

During a lesson Harry and Daphne were doing slow dance while Hermione watch. Harry could tell Daphne like doing slow dances with him because she made up a lot of excuses to do it because she like being in his arms. As they move slowly around the room Daphne pulled her head away from Harry chest and look into his eyes. Harry saw a familiar look in Daphne's eyes the same thing he see in Hermione eyes. Daphne lean up on her tip toes and kiss Harry in a slow soft kiss which he returned. As soon as their lips met the memories bond happened.

Daphne saw Harry life when he was a little boy which made her angry. Found out the truth about Sirius Black. Daphne saw Harry passionate times with Molly Weasley and Hermione. Felt them.

She also found out that Harry and Hermione had grown feelings for her during the lessons. The same feelings she had for him for awhile. Her heart beat faster when she saw and heard them talking about her joining them.

All this happened in over a sec. soon they were back in the classroom. Kissing passionately. Soon they broke for air and Daphne look at Harry and Hermione who were smiling at her. "So." Said Hermione amusement in her voice. "What do you say Daphne?"

For a few minutes Daphne didn't say anything then she smiled wickedly. "Oh I'm so in." Both Harry and Hermione chuckled then Hermione wave her wand casting a couple spells. Then with one last flick all three of their clothes were gone and a bed appeared in the middle of the room. Harry look at Hermione. "You truly are the smartest witch ever Hermione." She smiled at Harry getting up and aproceh the two. "It doesn't hurt to use some of the spells Molly taught me as well. Now shall we?"

Harry and Hermione lead Daphne to the bed. Where Hermione gently push her on to and then moved until she was right above Daphne's head to which she place in her lap. Daphne was blushing but fully ready for what was next. She look down at Harry who had his face near her pussy. He look up at her and she nodded. Harry then slowly began eating Daphne Greengrass out. She moaned then to both Harry and Hermione surprise Daphne suddenly spread Hermione legs and moved under and began eating her out. "Oh Harry I like her!" Moaned out Hermione. Harry smiled and began to pick up speed. After a few minutes both girls cried out as they both came. Hermione In Daphne mouth and Daphne in Harry's mouth.

When they finish Daphne took her mouth off Hermione pussy to look at the two then said. "I'm ready." She then when back attacking Hermione. Both Harry and Hermione look at each other and smiled. Harry position himself grabbing Daphne's legs in his hands and began thrusting in and out of Daphne Greengrass. Who only responds was to moan and increase her attack. Hermione moan as well and lean forward to wrap her arms around Harry's neck to kiss him.

They stay like that lock in a triangle of passion. Until finally Harry said. "Daphne I'm close!" To which Daphne Said. "Cum in me Harry let make what we all have a permanent thing!" Finally Harry Came In Daphne and the golden flash happened and now the new Daphne Potter has the same mark as Hermione. But they didn't stop there they continued learning about each a lot more for the whole night.


	14. Harry7

It was the night of Halloween the night of the choosing of the champions.

One by one pieces of paper came out of the Goblet Of Fire Victor Krum was chosen for Durmstrang champion. Fleur Delacour was Beauxbatons and then Cedric Diggory was chosen for Hogwarts. But then a forth paper came out of the Goblet.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore Said in a voice full of surprise. Harry got up slowly still shock at what just happened and aproceh Dumbledore. Who gave the piece of paper and indicated the door the other champions had went through.

During the grilling Harry was getting Fleur suddenly came up to Harry. She touch his shoulder. "I can tell when someone lying Arry and you are not. I believe you didn't put your name in." Harry and the others look at her surprise then Krum Said. "Potter probably have many enemies who want him dead so what better way to get him killed than put him in this Tournament." Then before anyone else could say anything Cedric spoke.

"And if I know Harry as much a think I do. He would prefer watching then playing and before someone say that he wanted to be a champion. Ever person in all our schools when they heard about the Triwizard Tournament had dream about being champion of the school. So if Fleur and Krum believe Harry then I do as well."

The adults look surprised and then said that the champions should go get their rest.

The next day after the choosing. Harry walked through the portrait hole and was met by Hermione and Daphne. They said they brought him food since he didn't want to eat in the hall with the rest of the school. Harry agreed and they made their way to the front doors. In the entrance way they were met by Fleur and when she learn that they were going outside she asked if she could join them. They agreed.

"So who do think put your name in the Goblet?" Asked Fleur as the four of them sat next to the lake eating their breakfast. "I don't know?" Said Harry rubbing his fingers through his hair. "I'm just glad that you, Krum and Cedric believe I didn't put me name in unlike the rest of the school."

"I can tell because of my heritage when someone lying." Said Fleur looking at Harry and the two girls. "I can also tell a lot about people that may not be clear to most. Like that you two girls are Arry's mate and have his mark on your arms." Harry and the other look at Fleur surprise then before they could say anything Fleur said. "Don't worry your secret is save with me. It because I'm part Veela that I can sense what you are. If there must be payment for my silence then all I ask is to be your guys friend and learn about you." Harry Blink then looked at Hermione and Daphne who after a moment of silence just shrugged. "Seems fair enough." Said Daphne and Hermione agreed. They talk with Fleur about who they were. She learn about Molly and all the things that happened over the three years they been at Hogwarts. Fleur told them about herself as well.

Her farther was Monsieur Delacour her mother Apolline and she had a younger sister name Gabriella. She was quarter Veela because her grandmother was.

When they were done talking it was about 11 and they decided to go back up to the school. On their way up they met Cedric and Krum. "Diggory tells me that your a good flyer Potter." Said Krum. "He the best." Answered Hermione. Krum then said. "If you don't mind. I'll like to see. Since we three are all seekers."

"Why?" Asked Daphne raising a eyebrow. "It's my way of judging and learning about a person." Harry decided that it wouldn't hurt. "Ok Krum I'm for it."

20 minutes later they were down at the quidditch field with their brooms. The Weasley Twins were there with their bats. Madam Hootch was also there because they had to ask her to use the balls and she decided to over see this game as she called. Also quite a few people had gotten wind of what was going on so most of all three schools were in the stands. "Alright I want a clean game. There only be the snitch and the bluggers. Weasley I want you to play no favorites, your job is to keep them all on their toes. Understand." She glared at Fred and George who said at the same time. "Yes mam."

Madam Hootch brought her whistle to her lips. "Now mount your brooms." They got on their brooms and she blew her whistle and they kick off.

With Hermione and Daphne

They watch as they kick off from the ground and began playing the game.

"Harry's a natural." Said Fleur as Harry dodge a bluger with expert skilled. "Yes he is." Said Hermione then Daphne Said. "But he not only a natural on a broom. If that what you want to know?" The two girls look at Fleur who was trying not to smile but failed. "Yes not only do I know about the three of you but what kind of lover Harry is as well." She smiled at them. "Don't worry I'll wait until I have your permission and I know Harry as well as you two." Hermione and Daphne laugh and Fleur as well. "If you win his friendship as well as both of ours that might happen sooner than you think." And with that they went back watching the game.

After the game where Harry mange to win by catching the Snitch three time while Krum and Cedric had caught it two times each. They went into the Great Hall for dinner. "You truly are a natural flyer Potter." Laugh Krum. "Both you and Diggory. I haven't had that much fun in a long time."

"If you think we're good you should see our teams play." Said Cedric and Harry nodded. "Then maybe we should do a game between Bulgaria vs The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams." Joke Krum then he said his goodbyes and went over to sit with his school. Cedric went to go sit with the Hufflepuffs. "Do you guys mind if I sit with you?" Asked Fleur and Harry and the others said they don't mind. They sat down at the Gryffindor table.


	15. Harry8

The first task was next week and Harry had just learn that they were dragons. He told Cedric and with the help of the other champions his friends and Hermione and Daphne they figure out that Harry could use his strength of flying and just needed to learn a summing charm. Over the week Harry was practicing with Hermione and Daphne though they also help him relaxed through their love making.

Now Harry was in a tent with the other champions waiting for the headmasters. Finally they arrived along with Ludo Bagman and Percy Weasley. Bagman held out a bag for them to reach in. Cedric pulled out the Welsh Green that had a number one on it. Krum pulled out the Chinese Fireball with a number 2. Fleur pulled out the Swedish Shortsnout a number 3 around it's neck. Which left Harry to pulled out the Hungarian Horntail.

"There is your challenge you must get past the dragon you are holding and retrieved the golden egg it's guarding." Said Bagman his voice full of excitement.

Then they left leaving the champions look at each other hoping that their training together would pay off. Then came Bagman booming voice calling for Cedric to come out. Harry and the other wish Cedric luck as he went out to face his dragon. After about 10 minutes or so there of hearing the crowd making sounds of excitement and dismay there was explosion of happy cheers they had guests Cedric had past. After a few minutes Bagman called out Krum.

Another 10 to 15 minutes of waiting for Krum to complete his task. Then Bagman called out Fleur. Before she left Harry place his hand gently on her shoulder. "Good luck." He said. Fleur look at him as if making a decision then she lean forward and gave Harry a peak on his lips. She pulled away looking in his eyes. "You too." She said and then she exited the tent. Though surprise by Fleur action Harry still felt nervous and his concern for Fleur made listening to the crowd as she did her dragon made it very hard. But soon the explosion which meant Fleur had past her dragon reach his ears. And soon Bagman's voice. "Harry Potter."

Harry entered the arena where the Hungarian Horntail was guarding the patch of eggs. Harry raised his wand. "Accio Firebolt." Soon his broom was next to him and he mounted it. As he rose up into the air his fears were gone. He knew just what to do. He made the dragon get off the ground trying to snap at him. Which gave Harry his chance to swoop in and grab the golden egg.

When he landed he was met by Hermione and Daphne. They hug him full of excitement and relief at Harry completing the First Task. Behind them was Ron.

He step forward. "Harry I'm sorry whoever put your name in that Goblet must be kicking themselves." Harry stared at Ron wondering if he should forgive him. Then decided that he missed Ron. Harry grab Ron and pulled him into a hug. Which Ron return. "I'm sorry for being worst best friend ever."

They separated. "Trying to make up for it will be payment enough. But it good to have you back." Said Harry. Before Ron could say anything Daphne Said. "Though Weasley If you act like a idiot again break off your friendship again. There won't another chance because me and Hermione will feed you to that Horntail." Ron look at the girls and after gulping nodded his head. "Ok." Then they all laugh and went to see Harry scores.


	16. Harry9

Narcissa

For the last couple of nights Harry had been having some weird dream that were more like memories. He saw his mother Lily both in a younger version of herself and older. She was making out with another girl with blonde hair. They both eating each other out. Then older version of the two with Harry's farther James making love to both of them. Harry didn't know who the woman was but every time before he woke up he would hear his mother voice saying. "You'll soon save her Harry."

For last couple of days since the dreams started Draco Malfoy had been sick and was at his home. Each day a student was sent to deliver his homework to him and now Harry had been chosen. Now he was spinning in the fire place and arrived at the Malfoy Mansion. "You must be here to drop off..." Said the voice coming from the hall but stop when the woman from Harry's dreams appeared. They stood there in silence for a few minutes then Harry said. "Yes I'm Harry Potter and I'm here to drop off Draco's homework."

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy and Draco asleep so you can leave those on the table." She gestured to the table where Harry walk over and put the papers on. He turn back to Narcissa. "Well I'll be leaving." But she stop him. "Do you need to go right now would you like some tea?" Harry stared at her remembering his dreams. "Ok Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa, Harry." She insisted. They sat on the couch. They were silent for a moment then as if something was making Harry say it. "Did you know my parents Narcissa?" She look into his emerald eyes and saw something in them. "Yes I did very well your mother Lily mostly though your farther James was good too. Why do you ask Harry?"

"Because ever since Draco got sick I been having dreams of the three of you." Said Harry lean in closer. Narcissa did the same. "You know Lily once told me that some day her son will come and save me from my marriage to Lucian. Have you come to save me Harry?"

They move closer. "Do you want to be saved Narcissa?" Asked Harry. Instead of answering Narcissa had lock her lips on Harry's. Who as if kissing the mother of his most hated enemy was natural he returned the kiss pulling Narcissa on to his lap. As they began making out passionately. Narcissa ran her hands through Harry mess of a hair. While Harry's hands were opening the front of her robes and yet never breaking the kiss.

Soon Narcissa was naked her clothes on the ground. Harry's hand roam over her still beautiful body. Finally they broke for air. They stared into each other's eyes both seeing desire in them. Harry then laid Narcissa on her back and began moving down towards her pussy. "Oh Harry show me that Lily still live in you." Harry knew what she meant and didn't keep her waiting and began eating Narcissa pussy which cause her to writhe on the couch.

"You truly are her son!" Said Narcissa as held his head with her hands keeping it at her pussy. She then cried out as she came. After she did Narcissa look down at Harry. "Now Let's see if your farther's son too."

Narcissa had Harry lay on his back on the couch and pulled down his pants. She gasp when she saw how big Harry was. Narcissa began stroking it. "Your bigger than your farther and so much more than my husband." Narcissa began to lick and strok Harry's member then she took the hold thing in her mouth. Harry groan gently hold Narcissa head in his hand as she moved up and down his member. After a few minutes Harry cried out he was close and soon he unload down Narcissa throat.

She removed his cock from her mouth and gave Harry a beautiful smile. He smiled back at her. Narcissa then straddled Harry and sank his cock all the way in her pussy and all the way up to her womb. She began riding him like a bull. Harry watch her D breast bouncing and then grab them pulled Narcissa down though she didn't stop her riding to began sucking on her breasts milking them. Narcissa hands were back in Harry's hair while she continued to ride his cock. Feeling the return of what she hadn't had since her times with his parents.

After a few minutes Narcissa heard Harry mumble as he keep milking her that he was going to cum. "Cum in me Harry give me a child born of love! I'm Yours!" Then she cried out as Harry Shot his baby making seed straight into Narcissa Malfoy now Narcissa Potter's womb. She collapsed onto Harry who held her.

"You'll be the only one coming to drop off Draco's homework from now on. His sickness will last for a mouth." Said Narcissa sitting up to look into his eyes. He smiled. "That be pleating Of time to give you a child that you actually love." She smiled too. "And when it born I will have stolen all of the Malfoy's money and moved it to the Weasley vault. Then I'll move in if they'll let me."

Harry pulled Narcissa back to him. "Oh Molly will love you." With that they did another round of love making then Harry had to get back to school. With a note that said he should be the one to drop off the homework from now on.


	17. Harry10

Patil Twins

During the Yule Ball, Harry dance with Hermione and Daphne who all look beautiful in their dresses. During their occasional breaks they saw Padma and Parvati Patil sitting with Ron who was ignoring them refusing to dance and keep glancing at Harry and the others.

Harry and the girls felt bad for the Patil Twins. Then Daphne said they should ask them to dance with them. Harry and the others agreed and went over to Ron and his so called dates. When they reach them they asked if they would like to dance. Ron open his mouth to speak but Hermione said. "Ron unless you say something really stupid right now. You won't get the dance I'm going offer to have with you. So do have anything to say?"

Ron was silent then he did the smart thing and shook his head. "Good you earn one dance with me just but try anything and I'll put you into the floor." Hermione then held out her hand and Ron took it and they went on to the dance floor. "Don't worry I keep a eye on them." Said Daphne.

Harry lead the Twins to the dance floor and gave them a night of dancing using the skills Daphne taught him. Later after the dancing Harry went to get the other drinks. When he returned Hermione was done with her dance with Ron, and she and other the girls were all giggling. "What's funny?" He Asked handing out the butterbear out. "We were talk to your mates about rewarding you, Harry for a wonderful night." Harry blink then gave amused smiled looking at Hermione and Daphne who was smiling at him. "You can use our dorm." Said Hermione. "It's only me, Padma and Lavender in there and right now she making out with her date." And she was right Lavender was making out with her date. Harry then sense Hermione contacting him from her dorm ready to bring him and the Twin to it. Harry look at Daphne.

"Don't worry Harry you can make it up to us tomorrow. For tonight i will go to the dancing room and Hermione and I will have some fun." The girls all giggle again. Then Hermione and Daphne gave Harry a kiss.

"Ok Mrs. Padma and Parvati Patil May i have your permission to come to your room and continued our night together?" The Twins nodded and the three went up to Gryffindor Tower and climb the stairs to the dorm that Hermione, Padma and Lavender shared. It was empty.

They smiled and began removing their clothes. The Twins caramel color bodies were just as beautiful as his other girls. If Harry couldn't tell the difference between the two because of slightly different features in their faces. It would be very hard to keep them straight.

The Twins each took turns kissing Harry. Then they went over to Padma bed. "Harry you would not believe how grateful we were when you and your wives saved use from boring Ron." Said Parvati as she laid on the bed with her sister near her head. "We only went with him because we needed a date to the dance." Said Padma.

"Yeah sorry about that." Said Harry as he brought his face near Parvati pussy. "So since you didn't have a choice on going with him to the dance. You get to control this night of passion." The twins smiled at him and Parvati Said. "Let's have you eat me out while I'll eat out my sister then we switch and then we get to the main event." Padma giggle. "You were always the smart one sister." Padma then mounted her sister's face who began to eat her while Harry began eating Parvati out.

Both girls moaned. Parvati more than Padma because Harry had more tricks to do to her. After few minutes the girls both gave a similar moan though Parvati was muffled because her mouth were on her sister's pussy. As they both came at the same time. Padma came on Parvati face while she came in Harry's mouth. Both drinking it up. Then they switch and Harry was now eating Padma already wet pussy while she eat her sister. Then after the same amount of time before the Twins came again.

Afterwards the Twins look at each other then turn back to Harry. "Now I think time for us to have a taste of that huge cock of yours Harry." Said Padma. Harry smiled knowing some woman like to suck on cock and some don't. He figured that the Patil Twins by the way they shared hungrily at his member that they wanted it. "Only If you want to." He Said with amused smiled.

The Twins gave him wicked smiles and Parvati Said. "Oh we want to Harry. Now lay back and let us work our magic."

Harry laid his head back onto the pillows and look down to see the two Indian girls on ever side of him. His member close to their faces. Then as one almost like one twin was a mirror to the other. They began to lick and kiss Harry's member occasionally kissing each other with his tip between them. Harry moaned because of the bond of the soon to be marks on their arms the Patil Twins knew just what to do to please Harry.

Soon the Twins place their breasts together and began moving them up and down while each twin would take turns at taking a quarter of Harry's cock in their mouths, suck and lick it then pulled out and let the other take a turn.

After 5 minutes Harry announce that he was going to cum. Which cause the Twins to pick up the speed of the breasts and licking until finally Harry got up stroking his member while Padma and Parvati knelt in front of him. He then exploded on to them.

When finished covering the Twins faces and breasts with his cum. Padma and Parvati first clean off his cum from the other. Then they moved to the pillows and Parvati laid on her back while Padma laid on top of her sister, they look back at Harry who didn't need be told what to do and move behind them. He first entered Padma pussy then after 10 thrust pulled out and went into Parvati. Every 10 thrust he pulled out of one twin and went to the other.

The Twins both moan but who ever had his member in her moaned the louder. Even more so when Harry began pick up speed but never breaking from only thrusting 10 time in each twin. Finally all three cried out as Harry Came he shot a few load in Padma then pulled out and thrust into Parvati and fired the rest of his load into her. As usual their was a flash of golden light and now the two Potter twin each had matching marks on their arms.

They continued throughout the night doing many positions like pound one twin while she eat her sister. But no matter what they did if they did one style like one twin would be on Harry face while the other rode his cock. As soon as they Came they would switch place and do it again. As so to experience the same thing.


	18. Harry11

When Harry and the gang arrived at the Burrow for Christmas . He was greeted by the site of a pregnant Molly. She gave them all hugs saving Harry for last. As she hugged him she whispered into his ears. "It's a girl." Harry smiled. When they separated Molly asked him. "Do you want to feel them?" Harry knelt down and place his cheek and hand on her belly. "I can feel her moving." He said. The others congratulated Molly and Arthur though everyone except for Ron and Ginny were really congratulating Harry. Later Molly told him that Narcissa would be joining them for Christmas dinner and that she had transferred all the Malfoy's money to the Weasley.

Time Skip

Ginny was sitting at the table watching the others outside and look on her face that Molly knew. "There no need for you to be jealous Ginny."

Ginny look at her mother surprised when she saw Molly face she knew that her mother knew. "And why that?" Ginny Asked. Molly came over to the table and sat across from her daughter. "Because there still a chance for you to join them but it must happen ever during the summer or next school year."

"What do you mean mom?" Ginny was confused by the conversation. Molly look around the Whispered. "What I'm going to tell you must not be shared with Ron, Percy or anyone else that doesn't know." Ginny nodded and Molly rolled up her sleeve to show her mark. Ginny just stared at her mother shocked on her face. Then Molly said. "I became his second during the summer while you guys were at the World Cup. Hermione was the second, Daphne the third, Narcissa fourth and just before you guys came the Patil Twins join as well."

"So that baby inside of you is Harry's?" Asked Ginny. Molly nodded. "Yes and your farther knows of course as does Bill, Charles, Fred and George. Ron and Percy Don't Because they wouldn't be able to handle the truth especially Ron."

"So your saying I can join Harry as one of his mates?" Asked Ginny excitingly. "Yes and no." Said Molly. "Yes you can join Harry harem but it must happen ever during next summer or next school year because as a rule anyone younger than the mate if they are in school must be in the year they were before join otherwise you can join. You can still have love with Harry right now but you won't get his mark. So I ask you Ginny. Do you love Harry enough to wait and maybe build your friendship with him and his mates now and those to come?"

Ginny blink thinking. Molly touch her daughter cheek. "You have plenty of time to think about this Ginny." And with that Molly stood back up to resume cooking. But as she was turn she heard Ginny Asked. "Is it worth it?" Molly smiled at her. "Every but of it." Then she continued making Christmas dinner for the whole family old and new.


	19. Harry12

Fleur and Appoline

During the second task Harry came across Fleur being attacked by a pack Of Grindylows and mange to save her. Then when he reach the captives since he knew Fleur couldn't make it he grab not just Hermione but what must be Fleur's sister Gabriella.

When they reach the surface Hermione said that they hostage weren't in danger. Though when Harry told her as they help Gabriella swim towards the docks. That Fleur was attacked by Grindylows and couldn't complete the task.

When they got to the docks they were immediately wrap up in towels and being fussed over by madam Pomfrey. After seeing that her sister was okay Fleur came up to Harry. She gave him a hug. "Thank you for saving me and Gabriella."

"It no problem Fleur." Said Harry returning the hug. Then Fleur Whispered in his ear. "Arry tonight come to the carriage. We have somethings to talk about." Before Harry could ask what she was talking about Fleur's lips were on his and was kissing him. When they separated Harry look to see Hermione and Daphne smiling like they knew something he didn't though he could guest oh he could guest alright.

Soon Cedric then Krum arrived with their hostage and they were given their scores.

As they walk up to the school Harry told Hermione and Daphne that Fleur wanted him to come to the carriage that night. The two girls smiled and Daphne Said. "It's about time she join us." Hermione and she both laugh and Harry joined in.

That night Harry went to the Beauxbatons carriage and was lead to Fleur's room. When he entered he saw not just Fleur but a woman that look like a older version of Fleur so Harry figured that she must be Fleur's mother. "Welcome Arry. I'm Appoline Delacour."

"Pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Delacour." Said Harry and Appoline and Fleur smiled at him. "Please just Appoline Arry. Now the reason you are here is that me and Fleur are repaying our debt to you." Harry raised a eyebrow. "Debt?" He Asked.

"Yes Arry." Said Fleur touching his cheek. "You save me from the Grindylows and then you save Gabriella live as well. Mother will be taking on my sister debt because she to young to make love to you. Though I'm glad now I can finally join you and the girls." Harry blink but he understood he smiled at Fleur. "So shall we began?" Asked Appoline and the other two nodded. "But before we began what are the chains for?" Asked Harry pointing at golden chains on the ceiling. "Those are for my turn with you Arry. When you bond with Fleur and see her memories you will understand."

Fleur then wrap her arms around Harry's neck and kiss him again and this time he was ready for it and returned it. They started removing the others clothes. Fleur had a good solid pare of D breasts. Both Fleur and Appoline gasp when they saw how big Harry was. He could swear he saw Appoline drool slightly. Fleur lead Harry over to the bed and pulled him to her in another kiss. But also in a move that had them landing on the bed. It was during that kiss that the memories bond happened and Harry learn what Appoline like as well as Fleur.

Harry and Fleur stared into each other's eyes as Harry entered her. Causing her to moan at how big he was. They began making love in the traditional and age long positions of love making with nothing held back. Harry pounded into Fleur while his hands were on her breasts and his lips were glued to hers. Fleur's hands were tangled in his hair and ever time they broke for air she was feeling the room with cries of pleasure and three to five words. "I love you Arry Potter. I Love You So Much!" Finally as they reach their climax both of them started to glow Harry gold and Fleur blue both knowing what was happening. At last they exploded Harry inside his new wife and she on her new husband. They spend 10 minutes regaining their strength with a few kiss between.

Finally Fleur said in Harry's ear. "It's time for you to show my mother that she belongs to you as well Arry." He smiled at her and gave one last kiss before sitting up and facing Appoline Delacour.

She a beautiful like Fleur though her breasts were F size and her ass look just as good as Molly's. She had the golden chains on her wrists and ankles. "So Appoline what do you want first." Asked Harry smiling at her. "I first want to taste you then you taste me then after we mate

you get to have both of us for the whole night."

Appoline then aproceh and knelt in front of Harry. She started stroking his member then she started licking it she would fondle Harry's balls. Then she started to take the whole thing in her mouth. Harry knowing what she like grab her head and starting to push her head up and down hard and fast. Appoline didn't complain though it did take her a bit to get use to the size of Harry's cock because she never had one so big. After five minutes Harry push Appoline head down until her chin was touching his balls and shot his cum into her stomach. Finally Harry let her pull away.

Appoline gasp for air but she was smiling. "Your something else Arry." She Said Then she had the chains pulled her up until her feet weren't touching the ground. Harry got to his feet and wrap Appoline legs around his shoulders. Her pussy right in front of his face. Harry look at Appoline who nodded then he started to attack her pussy not just eating and kissing it but biting it as well. Appoline screamed with pure animalistic pleasure and it didn't take long for her to cum she literally came at least 10 times in 5 minutes.

After Harry finished eating Appoline pussy she had drool going down her mouth, her eyes were full of lust and submission. Both Harry and Fleur knew that Appoline Delacour belong to Harry Potter and that was just the opening course. Harry had the chains lowered the older Veela until he was eyes leaved with her. He had the chain on her legs spread her legs to him.

Harry move in front of Appoline and started rubbing her breasts. "Stop Teasing Me Arry Please!" Pleaded Appoline her eyes lock on Harry's. He look at Fleur who nodded.

Harry began entering Appoline sensitive pussy. She knew that he was going slowly because of his caring for the woman he was with so she didn't complain. But she did moan as she was being filled more than Monsieur had ever done before or any lover she had before. When Harry was completely inside Appoline he wait for her to get use to it. Then he asked. "Are you ready Appoline?" She gave him a look that said it but she did say. "je suis né pour toi arry." (I was born for you Arry.)

Harry didn't need to be told twice he began pounding Appoline with no mercy.

Appoline again screamed and moaned with pure pleasure. But Harry did more than fuck her pussy, with his hands and mouth he began milking Appoline giant breasts never slowing. The chain shook as the mating continued while Fleur watch with a smile on her face as she watch Harry ravage her mother. Waiting for the three way that will happen.

During sucking Appoline breasts Harry put both her nipples in his mouth. He place his hands on her fat ass and with his mind he order the chains to move. The chains on her legs wrapped around his waist while the one on her wrist move Appoline arms around his neck. Then went slack. But Appoline didn't fall because of Harry's strong arms and her holding his neck. Harry keep going. Then both started glow gold and silver. Both knew what it meant.

"Oh ARRY YOUR MY TRUE SOULMATE!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Then Harry let go of her nipples and place his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss which she return with gusto. Appoline moan into the kiss as they Came. Harry's seed filling her womb and leaked out of her pussy on to the floor.

They stayed like that for a few minutes then they separated from their kiss though Harry stilled held her.

Then Harry and Fleur removed the chains off Appoline and they went to the bed. Where they gently push Harry on to his back. Appoline then said seductively. "Now I think it time for me and Fleur to show you a night spend with two Veela."

And with that the two Potters continued their night with their husband by started lick his cock.


	20. Harry13

During the third task Cedric exited the maze and told the headmaster that Harry had touch the cup and vanished. Everyone was worried then after haft in hour. Harry suddenly appeared hold the cup. Dumbledore and the other teachers rush forward to check on him. Harry told Dumbledore that Voldemort was back.

As Dumbledore was talking to Fudge, Moody took Harry aside heading towards the castle. Harry's mates didn't like it so they followed along with Sirius and Bill. They reach Moody offices and heard Moody Yelled and killed Harry Potter!" At once they all pulled out their wand and Hermione blast open the door. Moody world around before he was hit by three stupidfi spell then they rush into the room. The girls rush the see if Harry's alright. Then they heard footsteps and Sirius transformed back into a dog as Dumbledore, Fudge, Mcgonagall and Snape came in. Harry said. "It was Moody how can it be Moody?" Dumbledore Said that the Moody on the floor was the real one. Then he order Mcgonagall to fetch the house elf Winky from the kitchen. As for Snape to fetch the strongest truth potion he had. When they were gone Dumbledore took the keys from the slump form on the floor and began opening the large chest. When he reach the last key hole they found the real Moody. Bill took off the imposter coat and jumped down to check on him. Bill said he was still alive.

Then they waited and watch as the fake Moody form began to change. Turning into a form that Harry, Dumbledore and Fudge recognizes. "Barty Crouch Jr!" Gasped Fudge. Then Mcgonagall and Snape returned. "Master Barty, Master Barty!" Cried Winky. Snape drop three drops into Crouch's mouth and the man began to tell his story.

"He's back he's really back." Said Fudge dumb struck when Crouch finish. Then after some talking Dumbledore Asked Harry to follow him and though he didn't like it Molly, Hermione, Daphne and Fleur came as well. When they reach Dumbledore study he asked Harry to tell them what happened after he touch the cup. With his Mates giving him look of support Harry told how he found himself in a graveyard, how Voldemort rose again, the Death Eaters arrival, his battle with Voldemort. Dumbledore explained the contention between Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand sharing cores. Harry continued telling how ghost like thing came out of Voldemort wand that took the forms of Bertha Jordan, a old man and his parents, them telling him to get to the cup. When he finished his mate each touch him to let him know he wasn't alone and he again thought how lucky he was to have them.

Now it was the end of the terms and everyone was leaving. As Fleur gave Harry once last kiss she told him that he'll see her soon because she transferred to Hogwarts to do her last year of school. Harry was glad he had having a lot of mating for the last two weeks not that his mate complained at all. It help him a lot he just knew however that to feel completely whole again there was one last mate he must see. Narcissa had left the Malfoy family and was staying with the Weasley until she could find her own place. Appoline told Harry that Gabriella was going be a big sister.

Now they were on the train during the trip Malfoy and his goons made the mistake of showing up and making a dumb comment. They were now passed out after being hit by a bunch of spell sent by Harry, Ron Hermione, Daphne, the Patil Twins, and Fred and George who were in the hall.

Then they reach Kings Cross and before they left Harry gave the Weasley Twins his winning for their joke shop.

Harry was now back in his room where his journey began think and waiting. He didn't have to wait long as their was a knock and Petunia entered gave him a beautiful smile. "Welcome home Harry." She Said. Harry immediately pull his first mate to him in a passionate kiss and she responded with equal passion as she started to take off their clothes. "Show me what your other girls Have taught you." Harry didn't need to be told twice soon he was on top of Petunia and making love with again. Show her all the new trick he learned.

NOW I MIGHT DO ANOTHER ONE FOR 5TH YEAR I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR GUYS THOUGHTS ON WHO SHOULD JOIN AND HOW THEY GAIN THE MARK OF POTTER. PUT YOUR THOUGHT IN THE REVIEW.


	21. Harry14

Harry Potter was reading the Daly Prophet as he was in his room at the Dursley.

It read about what the the Minister of Magic was doing to prepare for the war against Voldemort now that he returned.

About their new plans for making Hogwarts more safe for the students returning their after the summer was done. But the most important thing that had Harry's attention was the article about the trail of his godfather Sirius.

New revaluation have arisen that the supposed mass murder Sirius Black may be innocent and plans for a trail during the summer.

Harry hope that Sirius will get clear and be free. Harry would have been thinking about living with Sirius. When a knock came at his door. "Entered." Then being the only one that wanted to enter his room. Harry's Aunt Petunia Came In and close the door locking it. She smiled at Harry and he smiled back at his first wife and barer of his mark. Harry still remember when Petunia told him about the Mark Of Potter. Of their first kiss, of being inside her. Their lessons all over the house as she taught Harry all the ways to give a woman pleasure.

"I think Sirius have very good chance." Said Petunia sittings next to Harry. She can read him almost like a book. It was because she did know everything about Harry as he knew everything about her. Thanks to the memories bond they had.

"And before you wonder about what going to happen to me if you go and live with him. I told you that if you want me too I'll come with you."

Harry put the paper aside and pulled Petunia on to his lap and kiss her lovingly. She returned it dancing her tongue with his. She will never get enough of her nephew. When they pulled away Harry look into her eyes and said. "I want you to come no matter what and I want you to be a mother again with our child like Molly and Narcissa are." Harry had received a message telling him that Narcissa had given birth to a baby boy. Molly had already given birth to a girl. But Harry knew they wanted many more babies which he was all to happy to give.

Petunia smiled again and gave Harry another kiss then pulled away and said. "I just got another message from Molly saying that there be a guard coming next Friday to take you to the Order's secret base that she couldn't say. This whole next three weeks Vernon and Dugly will be gone to spend some farther and Son time." Harry look at her then said. "Then we have until next Friday for me to share a fantasy with you that will start tomorrow but for now."

He kiss Petunia again and she pushing Harry on to his back as they started making out passionately. "I can't wait to see this fantasy of yours Harry." She Said as she pulled out Harry's member put in her pussy and began riding him as he thrust upward to meet her. Harry wanted to give Petunia something special and had sent Hedwig to get a package he had order.

When it was the next day after the others had left Harry gave Petunia the package that Hedwig had just brought.

"What is it?" Asked Petunia as she took it. "It part of the fantasy I know you want to do." Said Harry smiling at the look of surprise on Petunia's face when she realized what Harry was talking about as she open the box. He nodded. "I got everything ready just need us to dress for the part. Do you want me clothes or no clothes?"

"No clothes!" Petunia Said At once and gave Harry a look of pure love. But didn't kiss him wanting to save it for the right moment. Harry left her room so she can get ready and went to get everything ready. As he left Petunia look at her Mark and use the magic to change one thing about her body not caring that the change was permanent. "It worth it." She said to herself and started getting ready.

15 minutes later Harry was in the living room dress in nothing but his glasses. He had close all the windows with their blinds on and had put the disk he made in the stereo. Harry heard behind him Petunia's foot step moving down the stairs and stopping in the door frame of the living room. "I'm ready Harry." Came her voice and Harry hit play on the stereo and as classic wedding music played through the speakers he turn to see his Aunt Petunia wearing a beautiful wedding dress.

The dress fit her perfect show the great figure Harry knew well. A blend of silver and white, the dress was clearly made of a very thin silky material, it had a long split up the middle and a low corset that clearly show of the top of her breasts which were instead of C now were full Ds. The arms came down only a short way thus leaving the majority of them bare, instead of a vail there was a wonderfully crafted circlet. Her wedding ring was gone.

Petunia look more beautiful in the dress than one she wore in the photo of her wedding day with Vernon. She began walking towards Harry as the music played. When she reach him she face her nephew just as a voice Of a priest came through the speaker. "Do you Harry James Potter Do you take this woman to be your lawful wife. Before god."

"I do." Said Harry without hesitation and meaning ever word. Petunia knew it was true and was ready for the next words to come out of the speakers.

"Do you Petunia Evans Potter take this man to be your lawful husband forsaking all others before God." Said the priest.

Petunia wrap her arms around Harry's neck as he wrap his around her waist. As gazed into her husband emerald eyes as she said "I do."

"I then pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And Harry did. There in the Dursley living room kissing the first of his mates and wives while she wore a wedding dress. Petunia return the kiss and their passion was so great that not even if he Came down from hevan right at that moment would God have been able to pulled them apart. They stay like holding each other. Petunia's new breast press against Harry's chest.

When the separated both were light headed and breathing very hard. When Harry regain his senses he hit the button on the stereo again and slow dance music started playing. The two started to dance around the room through the dinning room and kitchen as Harry show what he learn from his mate Daphne. When the song was ending they were back in the living room, and stop in the middle. They kiss again a more slower but no less passionate kiss. Then the song ended and they separated again. Then Harry scoop Petunia up and held her bridal style and carried her up the stairs straight to his room. Where it all began.

Harry put Petunia on her feet. "What does my wife want to do for our honeymoon?" He Asked. Petunia look at him for a moment then said. "I want a baby." Harry look into Petunia eyes and saw complete and unbreakable love in them. "I'm coming with you." Was all she said but nothing else need to be said. Harry sat on the bed facing Petunia as she pulled the top haft of the dress down revealing her new D breasts. Then she knelt in front of Harry and wasting no time immediately put his cock between her breasts and took the tip in her mouth. She started going up and down while Harry held on to her head like she taught him. Finally Harry came in her mouth and after he was done they went to the next part.

Petunia laid on her back the front of dress was open revealing her pussy that Harry immediately started to eat with the same passion he did their previous times making Petunia writhe on the bed and hold his head. He keep going until he made her cum three times.

Harry look up at Petunia then climb on top of her so they were face to face with each other. As Harry said as they stared into each other's eyes his cock tip touching her entrance ready to go in. "I love you." Petunia wrap her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair. "I love you too." Then Harry began thrusting into her and they kiss with the passion they shared in the living room.

For 10 minutes and the rest of the night their passion only grew as Harry pounded in and out of Petunia's womb which was always open to him. Then he shot his seed into her to make her pregnant with his child. But they didn't stop without missing a beat Harry was on his back and Petunia rode him like a goddess in love. Soon they Came again and now Harry was doing her doggie style lucky the dress was magical so open at the back. After hours of no stop mating until it was about 4 in the morning Harry laid with his wife who was still in the dress. They fell asleep holding each other. And for the rest of their time and thanks to the magic of the dress from getting ruin. Petunia and Harry made love every where in the house even in Harry's old stair room. Petunia also wanted to do the wedding vows every day before they did the mating again and Harry was all to happy to grant her wish.

"Your other mates will love their wedding as much as I have!" Said Petunia on the second Thursday before they left in Harry's bed after another passionate mating. Harry smiled at her. "And I can't wait to touch your stomach and feel our baby moving." Petunia smiled at him again. "Me too my dear Harry."


	22. Harry15

Ginny and Astoria

It was Friday the day that Harry and Petunia were be leaving with the guard that was coming to pick them up. They sat on the couch with their trunks and stuff they were taking with them. Petunia was wearing a new ring on her fourth finger. After their first time taking their wedding vows and mating session a new ring shape as a lion with a giant diamond in its mouth. They learn that though when the woman get the mark they are married to Harry. But they would also receive a ring after doing a traditional wedding.

Harry couldn't wait to have more weddings. They were dress for travel in jeans and jacket because thank to the mark message from Hermione they would be flying to Headquarters. Finally there was the sound of noises coming from the back yard then the back door open and a group of people step into the house. Remus Lupin, Harry's Defence against the dark arts teacher from his third year, the real Mad Eye Moody, were the first to entered. "Harry good to see you." Said Remus when he spotted him. "And good to see you too Petunia." Both Harry and Petunia greeted Lupin. Then the rest of the guard entered the house and Lupin introduced each one.

"This Nymphadora Tonks."

"Don't call me Nymphadora Remus! It's Tonks." Said A purpled hair woman, that keep giving Lupin a look that told Harry that she was into him. "She likes to go by Tonks." Remus continued also smiling at Tonks. Which gave Harry a clue. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt." A tall dark skin man.

Remus continued the introductions. When he was done he added. "Thanks for informing Molly with that letter that Petunia will be coming with us as."

Harry and Petunia smiled.

"We should leave a letter for the rest of your relatives." Started Lupin but Petunia then said. "Already did." The letter was on her once marriage bed that she shared with Vernon with her formal wedding ring.

"Alright once we get the signals that it's all clear we'll be off."

15 minutes later they were flying Harry on his firebolt with Petunia behind him hold on to him around the waist. Soon they landed in a neighborhood and as they started moving show Harry and Petunia a note that read The Headquarters Of the Order Of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grim Old Place. After they read the note Moody burn the paper to ashes. Then they stop between to houses number 11 on the left and Number 13 on the right. And when Harry thought about the message on the note a third house appeared between the other two.

When they got into the house and Moody lit the lambs with his wand. There was foot steps coming from a doorway and then Harry's second mate that received his mark. "Oh Harry it's lovely to see you." Molly said in a low voice as she embraced Harry in a hug. "And you must be Petunia good to meet you at last." The two women smiled at each other. Then Molly told the guard that the meeting had started and she'll show Harry where the others were. Petunia had been Asked to join the meeting. Molly lead Harry up the stairs quietly when they reach the second landing she pointed to the door to go through the smiled at Harry and kiss him.

Harry returned the kiss when they separated Molly Whispered as she gaze in those emerald eyes she loved. "I can't wait for our wedding time Harry." Harry smiled not surprised that she and the other mates knew. "Anytime you want Molly." Molly gave him one last peak on the lips then started going down the stairs while Harry aproceh the door and entered the room that he only saw for a sec before he was almost knock off his feet by one of the girls in the room. One had a bushy brown hair which told Harry that it was Hermione.

Harry look past Hermione to see a blonde hair girl holding a baby was Daphne Greengrass the Ice Queen Of Slythern and the fourth one to join the Potter family she was sitting next a dark brown haired girl who was her younger sister. Astoria Greengrass was giving the same look Ron's sister Ginny Weasley was giving him a look that told Harry who would be join the Potter family soon. Ginny had change over the summer gotten much older and braver as after Molly told Ginny about the Mark last Christmas she had become good friends with his other mates. One who had silver white blonde hair with piercings blue eyes. That had love in them look at her life mate. Fleur was holding another baby in her arms.

Ron and the Weasley Twins weren't in the room. Hermione finally pulled away smiling at Harry who smiled back. "It's good to see you guys." Harry said as he closed the door. "How was the wedding with your Aunt Petunia?" Asked Astoria which got her a elbow in the ribs by Daphne. But Harry laugh which cause the others to laugh as well. "Sorry about that Arry. She and Ginny are just very eager to join." Said Fleur as she kiss Harry. He returned it then kiss the forehead of the sleeping baby in her arms. "How's Appoline?" He Asked since he knew that Veelas didn't need to wait for nine mouth to give birth. "She wants give birth tomorrow then she, Molly and Narcissa wants to do something special that night." The mates gave Harry wicked smiles and he could guest what the something special was. "What about you guys?" He Asked.

The girls look at each other then Daphne Said. "Me, Hermione and Fleur want to do it at Hogwarts. But thanks to our new toy. Astoria and Ginny get to receive their own marks but not the special thing yet." Hermione held up a device. (That look alittle like the Golden Compass.) "This is a time clock and it will come in very handy for tonight and the other times when we don't have the time." Harry and the others got around the device and laid their hands on it then Hermione press a button on the side of it and time froze but them. Hermione continued to explain that the device can continue time to a point then stop. She also said that they put Harry and all the mate so far authorization in it so it will come to them when called.

Daphne then said. "So right now you and our two young future Potters will bond then but not go all night because we'll have all the time at Hogwarts. Is that clear Astoria, Ginny?" The two girls nodded. "The time spend here will be for the older women to have their time before we go back to school." Continued Daphne as she and the others stared at the two with look that told them to understand and obey the terms.

Then Fleur said. "Now I think you three have to much clothes on to do the bond." The other girls and Harry laugh except for Ginny and Astoria. But they including Harry started removing their clothes. Astoria had bigger breasts than Ginny though her would grow much bigger as time went by. Ginny also had a better ass.

Both girls gasp and practically drooled when they saw the member of their future mate and mark giver. Harry took the two girls hands and lead them over to the bed. Where they stop. Then Hermione said. "It's time to see what you two like for every girl is different."

The two look at Harry's member then Ginny Said. "Unlike my mother I'm not a cock sucker." Then Astoria Said. "And unlike my sister I am!" The other girls who were sitting in chairs watching laugh then Fleur said. "So Arry how about you lay down on the bed. Astoria can taste you cock and you can taste Ginny. Then how about Ginny first to bond while you eat Astoria out." Harry, Hermione and Daphne smiled at Fleur. "I'm good with that." Said Ginny her voice getting braver. "Now kiss him Ginny." Said Hermione and Ginny did Astoria Said she wasn't a kisser yet. But Harry didn't get angry he was busy kissing Ron's sister.

Once they finish Harry laid on the bed. Astoria got between his leg and started touching his member. While Ginny mounted Harry's face and he grip her legs while his green eyes stay connected with Ginny's brown ones. Then they began. Harry began to eat Ginny and she moaned holding the bed frame for support.

Astoria didn't waste time. But immediately started to suck Harry's cock hard and fast. Occasionally she would pulled out to suck his balls before going back to his shaft. Harry and his mates knew that Astoria wanted to dominate while Ginny wanted to do love. Well Harry was going give them both what they want though for Astoria she'll be in for a surprise. Harry made Ginny Came 4 times while she said during her moaning. "I love you Harry Potter I love you so much." After 15 minutes Harry finally came on Astoria face. Daphne snorted. "Come on sister is that all you got Fleur can make him cum much fast than you." Astoria glared at Daphne. Then they change positions though as they were Ginny said. "Before I become one with Harry how about he teach Astoria who in charge." The other girls agreed. "I'm stronger than you think." Said Astoria as she laid on her back and Harry got between her legs. She gave them all a determined look that soon change to one with wide eyes and open mouth that filled the room with load moans as Harry donated her pussy by just doing his normally pace eating.

By time Harry finish 10 minutes later Astoria had cum 12 times, drool was on her mouth and now she knew who was in charge. "Take... me." Astoria mange to get out. Harry look at Ginny who understood. "First Ginny will join then you'll have your chance." Hermione came over and help Astoria move off the bed so Ginny could take her place. Harry brought his face close to her. "Ready?" He Asked the red headed girl. Ginny responded by kissing Harry who took that as her answer and entered her. Ginny wrap her arms and legs around Harry as he made slow love making as he knew that what she wanted for their first time.

After 12 minutes Harry separated from kissing Ginny to say. "Welcome to the Family Ginny Potter." Ginny face was full of joy then they came and the Mark Of Potter appeared on her arm and Harry's memories filled her mind. After the bond was done Ginny kiss one last time then got off the bed and started putting her clothes back on saying as she did so in a seductive voice that reminded Harry that she was Molly's child. "How about you let Astoria ride you Harry."

Harry got on his back and no sooner did he did Astoria was on top of him. "What does my Master want?" She Asked. Harry and the others glared at her. "First Don't Call me that." Said Harry his voice seem to clear Astoria mind and she blushed. "Sorry got caught up in the moment." Then Harry touch her face. "None Of you are slaves. Your my mates and wives and I'll treat you like you are meant to be. With love." Astoria nodded in understanding then Harry gave her a kiss and then said. "If my new wife wants to ride me I'll be happy to do that."

Astoria face lite up as she position herself then sank on to his cock and started riding for 10 minutes cum three times before Harry Shot into her and having his mark show up on her arm. Then they got dress and touch the Time Stopper. When they were back in real time they started to talk about things when five minutes later there was a knock at the door and two load cracks and Ron and the Weather Twin arrived in the room.

After about haft an hour later Molly came up to tell them that the meeting was over and it was time for dinner. She smiled at Ginny and Astoria as they passed knowing what had happened and couldn't wait for her quality time with Harry.


End file.
